Infinite ARK
by guerilla sam
Summary: during ichikas kidnapping the kidnappers failed their mission and sold him to some pirates due to some situations he is now on the ARK fighting with the resistance to see his sisters and the outside world again but when he does how will he have changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I have been getting a rapid influx of ideas of stories that I think may be good idea…at least in theory.**

**If you are reading this then may be expecting a slight change where ichika has a slight personality change or change in his history but only a small one. This is not small change I am going to drastically change the way this show goes but the plots will intersect at some points.**

* * *

My name is Ichika Orimura, I am a normal 12 year old kid except that my sister happens to be one of the world's greatest I.S. pilots. An I.S. is a form of power armor that was meant for space travel but when governments of the world found that it was more advance then pretty much everything in their arsenal…well you can guess what happened. Any ways my sister Chifuyu-nee is an exceptional pilot according to judges, and that attracts attention both good and bad.

I have recently come into bad kind of attention seeing as I just woke up in the back of van with a guy holding a gun to my face. I could be worse they could have gotten my younger twin Madoka she went with her friends to watch Chifuyu-nee's tournament in Italy. Ah yes I forgot to mention that I.S. tournaments are popular probably as big as the Olympics if not bigger. I was about to go home and watch it but these guys pull up and knock me out for no reas… wait a moment.

The man who was holding a gun to my face chuckled a bit "sorry we had to be so rough kid" his voice lacked sympathy "but we have certain friends who don't want your pretty sister to win the I.S. tournament." So that was there plan the moment he said that I started to struggle but I was tied up tightly "don't try kid by some act of fate we were too late to get the message sadly this means were not getting paid so that means we need to make another profit off of you" this made me relieved that they couldn't accomplish their plans, but scared of what they were going to do with me now.

"Can it, dumbass." said the driver "we're here." The man with gun grabbed me by the back of the collar and dragged me out of the back of the van.

"Well, well," said a salty voice that could be identified with a stereotypical pirate "if it isn't the Shade Trio" the man who was driving the van looked like he was about to respond but the voice continued "Save it I know the drill, you screwed up a job again still have the hostage and want to make a quick profit off of it" the man sighed as the shade trio nodded "you guys are hopeless, well let me see it" the man who had a hold on me forced me around to the front me being tied up I tripped and landed on the ground "hmm, I'll give five hundred for him" said the pirate guy and he tossed over a wad of cash which the three kidnappers caught the pirate guy then turned to me "alright boy you're coming with me, I know some paramilitary groups in Africa looking for new blood" the man made gesture and another man this one being extremely ripped picked me up and carried me aboard a ship that was behind them.

After a few minutes I felt the ship lurch and move that's when it hit me I may never see my sisters again, you may be wondering why I am not worried about my parents well that's because they abandoned us at a young age and can rot in hell for all I care. Any ways still sad about my sisters and I felt tears come to my eyes.

We were a few miles out from the harbor and I got moved to a cell in the brig with me being the only occupant when the ship shook violently. "We're under attack" yelled crew member from the ships PA system "all gunners get to your station there is an I.S. out there, load the guns with the depleted-U rounds." Another explosion rocked the ship "come on boys we trained for this!"

* * *

**Chifuyu P.O.V.**

Damn it I am so frustrated. Someone came and stole my brother because I wasn't there to protect him, the frustration also grew knowing that because of me he is in the position he's in now. Luckily the German government intercepted a transmission between the kidnappers and their employers and tracked the kidnappers van to a harbor where one of their agents saw the transaction. So I chased them out to sea where I began attacking the ship.

It wasn't long before they returned fire with AA guns. I scoffed at this; did they really think that a normal gun could face against an I.S.? But I became shocked when a few bullets hit my shield causing significant damage. Shit, I need to be more careful around them. Several more bullets hit my shields causing me to pull back, this is odd normal pirates aren't this well trained.

* * *

**Nameless Pirate captain POV**

Damn and here I thought we made a good deal but what those three idiots forgot to mention that the kid was related to the world's greatest I.S. pilot Chifuyu Oriumura. The only thing keeping us alive is the fact she needs to get close to the ship to hurt us. Depleted uranium rounds, good investment captain good investment. But they were expensive and this was dragging on to long "Alright boys" I shouted out "get the disrupter rockets we are ending this now" Disruptor rockets another specialized ammo investment I made they were devised by various anti-government factions around the world to counter I.S., they work and needless to say the countries with I.S. capabilities made them illegal so they will have less issues during I.S. operations. Nothing a trip to your local black market dealer won't solve. Basically I sends out an EMP that shuts down I.S.'s for a few hours. High tech battle suit my ass.

"Disrupter rockets locked and ready captain!" informed one of my men, a feral grin spread across my face.

"FIRE" I shouted and four launchers simultaneously went off all going after that pestering I.S. "Gunners keep her boxed in I want these to hit anti-I.S. ammo is expensive" a resounding noise of cheers was heard around the deck as the rockets impacted the target shutting it down. "Good job boys you can expect a bonus by the end of the week!" another round of cheers went around.

A few hours later a crew member walked up to me nervously he's one of the green horns I hired at the beginning of the month. "Um, captain?" said rook nervously "W-we have a problem"

"What is it boy?" I demanded "spit it out!" he seemed fearful now.

"Well one of the I.S. earlier strikes damaged our ammo dump and well…" I had a bad idea of where this was going "some of our explosives have become unstable" I was about to respond when a bright light enveloped the ship. In my last moments of life I realized that the explosives went off and due to some investments are pretty high grade….we are not going to survive this.

* * *

**The ARK a few days later, Nick Range**

"hmmm…." I grumbled as I stared out into the vast ocean, I wonder if I'll ever see land. You may wonder why I think this. Well I'm on a place called the ARK it's a floating city made of advance technology mainly renewable sources of energy and a substance called arkoral I'm not to savy on the science behind but apparently its mutated coral that when it hardens it's ten times tougher than steel ten times lighter too. Well that's the deal in the original ark I'm in the 'guest' area made out cannibalized ships why? Well about forty years ago some environmentally odd things happened like crops didn't grow as much and sea levels rose some big businesses freaked out and claimed that the land was dying so everyone near a costal port or airport began looking for the ARK by whatever means they could. Even though the founders…people that paid for the ark… moved it thousands found it. Well forty years later everything is crapping out on us and no one has come looking so the founders in all their wisdom(sarcasm) claimed that everyone outside the ark is dead, water rations are getting smaller, guest are getting annoyed, security is getting edgy. Well I'm part of the group called the resistance we are a somewhat new group and it'll take a few years before we get operational, but our goals are to overthrow the founders, end water rationing, and search for life outside the ark. Someday this will happen and I'm going to be one of the people making it happen!

I'm an anger by the way it's a archetype in the resistance, I was one of the first to join up because I was so angry with the way the founders treat us so I got to be an anger job is to throw off security while the others set up so security doesn't crack down on them.

I looked out into the ocean again this time something catching my eye I pick up my somewhat dirty binoculars and look through them. "What the hell!" I shouted out there hanging on to a life saver was person. I quickly jumped on to a jet ski kept near the edge of the ARK and drove out to the person. When I got out there I was shocked that I was the just a kid. He looked like he was of Asian descent; I pulled him on to my jet ski along with the life saver and drove back to the ARK. Only thoughts in my head are that Chen will want to see him.

* * *

**Ichika POV**

I woke up in a dim room I could smell the ocean which would make sense being taken captive on a ship but I also smelled rust. I walked out the door I saw what looked like a city made out of messily stacked shipping containers "Where am I" I said to myself

"so you don't speak English" said a voice in English next to me "well good thing I brought Chang here" I turned and there was a Caucasian man in a baggy pants a hood with a bandana with a somewhat intimidating stitched smile covering his mouth sitting against the container I was in while I man who looked Chinese was standing next to him.

"Yeah, one problem with that" said the Chinese man looking down "I don't speak Japanese I speak Chinese"

"There's a difference!" said the Caucasian man while the chinese man sighed

"Yes Nick there's a difference" said Chang "Chinese comes from china Japanese comes from Japan"

"um I speak a little english" I said in the best English I could muster, and they both looked at me

"well that makes my job easier" said the one known as Nick he got up and stood at an impressive 5' 9" "my name is Nick my job is to escort you to Brother Chen"

"Wait" I said "can you tell me where I am"

"Container city" replied Nick as if I was suppose to know what it means "Pelgo 17?" still confused "the ARK?" what the hell? Surprise went over both of their faces and turned to each other and began muttering in some language I couldn't understand them but the tone of their voices sounded urgent. "Alright" said nick spinning around "we need you to see Chen now!" he then picked me up tossed me over his shoulders and ran off carrying me on his back with Chang close behind.

We ran for fifteen minutes straight which was impressive in my case because in gym after we take the 8-minute run everyone is panting while these two are hardly sweating. We came to a makeshift dwelling that didn't stick out in its surroundings. Nick opened the door while Chang kept watch "Where's Chen I have a kid from the outside world!"

"What!" came a unanimous reply in various accents "Nick if you are shitting us…"

"I'm not!" replied Nick setting me down "He had no idea what the ARK was!" he explained gesturing to me

"maybe he's mentally disabled" came a voice. I grumbled at that

"Then how does he know two languages" countered Nick, the guys looked at him apparently without a comeback

"What's this I hear about someone from the outside world" Came a voice that seemed kind but also demanded respect while carrying wisdom.

"Brother Chen!" came the awed voices of all who gathered

* * *

**For those of you unfamiliar with brink which I think is least known among the two and Wikipedia gives too long of an explanation.**

**Brink takes place on the ARK a floating city created by the worlds geniuses funded by the worlds billionaires. Any ways it became a refugee center after sea waters rose causing global panic so thousands fled to the ARK. The refugees the ones who found it by chance are called guests they live in the slums, while those invited are called founders and live in luxury. Forty years later the ark is breaking down and tensions between the Guests and the Founder rose to the 'Brink' of civil war guests formed the resistance to escape the ark and look for life in the outside world and end water rationing while the founders and their Security force want to stop them.**

**Warning! I am going to make the founders a lot worse then they originally were.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's chapter two I'm going to skip over the missions because if you want to find out what happens in the game either look in the wiki or play the game. But here's the quick run through.**

**Resistance missions (cannon)**

**First: Guard agent from security raid team while he's being debrief**

**Second: Break the pilot Nechayev out of Security HQ**

**Third: Guard Intel from another security raid squad**

**Fourth: Get a black box from a shot down helicopter.**

**Fifth: Protect Resistance C-city bunker containing a vaccine for the plague**

**Sixth: finish repairs on an airplane to get to the outside world**

**Seventh (DLC): fight your way into science center to get Arkcoral sample to bargain with outside world. **

**Eighth (DLC): turn the kilometer high founders' tower into a light house via fertilizer bomb. **

**Any questions?**

* * *

A few weeks later after I talked with Chen who explained the situation of where I was and what was happening to the ARK, I quickly signed up with the Resistance and have since become a rally symbol that there is civilization outside the ARK and boosted moral among those in the resistance. Chen in order to protect me he assigned Nick to be a body guard and to teach how to fight before the real bullets start flying right now we are in the shipyards a rusting mess of leftover ships. Abandoned, dangerous, and, a perfect resistance hideout.

"Alright Ichika listen up!" said Nick stopping in an open area "this is combat and parkour training, this here is a sea eagle hand gun a heavy caliber long range gun general rule is point and shoot" I already knew that. He handed me the gun "alright see those targets down there" I nodded "alright I want you to shoot them each once." I took aim and fired the recoil was bigger than I thought end result one target hit on the outside. "Well…." Started Nick "you suck." I grumbled at that "ha, ha, ha, ha, just kidding I guessed you couldn't shoot for shit even before I gave you the gun. Anyways try lining up the sights." I did as he told me to and I did a lot better not perfect but they were inside the rings. "We'll work on this later let's move onto parkour"

"Parkour?" I asked unfamiliar with the term.

"Yep or free running any ways this is the main way people get around on the pelgos." He looked around a bit "alright since this is a more by doing than listening we'll go for a jog and you'll try to keep up with me" he then took off running, me struggling to keep up he then jumped up and grabbed onto a ledge and pulled himself up I stopped "what you stopping for? You don't stop in parkour."

"How am I suppose to get up there" I complained "your twice the size I am"

"Trying jumping at the wall then jumping again" Nick explained I backed up and ran at the wall and somehow got a foothold and jumped again though I nearly missed grabbing ledge and scrambled to get up. "We'll work on that too, but I think this was a pretty successful first day"

* * *

**3 years later, post war and all the cool fight scenes, I.S. Academy, Chifuyu POV**

I was watching the news, a plane from the ARK Complex just landed in Tokyo Airport; normally a plane landing wouldn't be a big thing even if it was some special place. But the ARK was a place that was lost in the pacific ocean 40 years ago after some big businesses claimed it was the end of the world causing millions on the coast to try to find it a lot of them didn't come back was something of a modern day Atlantis rumors were advance medicine and technology even by today's standards.

"The plane was piloted by a group of men claiming to be resistance movement on the ARK" said the news woman "they have given us a video tape from one of their youngest members no older than fifteen" He would be fifteen too now. "Along with the video they also sent us current coordinates of the ARK; which the U.N. is already making plans to mount a rescue operation." Well this is interesting the ARK was lost before I was born maybe I'll finally see what my parents were excited about… why the hell would I care what they thought.

"Thank you Koyuki" said the anchorman the news going back to the studio "we'll be showing the video now to help anyone unfamiliar with the ARK get a grip on what we're dealing with." the image then turned to static as the video started the image turned into a young boy sitting in front of the sea not just any boy but someone I lost and missed for three years… Ichika. A closer examination showed he has gained notable muscle mass and scars like someone tried to kill him with a blade; this made me growl.

"Hey outside world" he said in an awkward voice probably not use to doing something like this "my name is Ichika Orimura, Chen is having do this video to show you guy what it's like here and I'm the one doing this since I'm the youngest idiot in the resistance" I smirked at that, I guess all those years of calling him that rubbed off on him "and I'm also from the outside world, everyone in the Resistance know where I came from and I've become what Chen calls a symbol of hope, kind of sappy I know but it's something to look forward too, most people use to think the outside world was completely flooded then I came and the Resistance grew rapidly" he seems proud of himself "anyways I've been here for three years after the ship I was on exploded because an I.S. attacked it" I felt a pang of guilt because I was the one attacking that ship, looks like I almost killed him "well anyways it's close to D-day here I'm doing this video now because I'm about to fight a war to contact you guys and end the fascist rule over the ARk" he gestured to large white tower "the founders have control over the ark and are keeping us from looking for the outside world we call them Fascist" they sound like bastards "any ways I'm going to fight in this war and there is a pretty big chance I won't be coming back" I wanted to yell at Ichika not to go but my rational side new that it was recording and what was done was done.

"Well that was exciting" said the anchorman "the rest of the video will be shown on our website by 9 PM. This has been our broadcast thank you for tuning in"

I heard a knock at my door and opened it to find my other sibling Madoka and her childhood friend Houki they both looked shaken "D-did you see the news" she exclaimed it was like they've seen a ghost; well… "I can't believe he's alive after all this time"

"Did you see those scars" put in Houki I could tell she was worried she was devastated when we told her Ichika went missing "What has he gone through?" they both started panicking.

"Silence we'll talk about this in the morning" they nodded and left. I went to bed for the first time in a long time I felt…relieved.

**1 week later**

I was waiting in a plane the kind they use for military deployments she volunteered to dust off her I.S. and go on this mission to secure the ARK apparently the Resistance was fighting a renewed security after their captain spread a lie about the outside world being full savages that will not hesitate to kill them, most of the civilians have been evacuated but security is 'protecting' some of the guest in founders tower. The Resistance was making push and has taken large ground with few casualties but they have reached a road block in their offensive at heavily fortified security positions. From what I hear they are tearing the ARK apart in their battle. I just hope Ichika's okay.

* * *

**Ichika POV**

Me and my group is waiting in the fish farm visitor center we just got there by boat and are planning to use the monorail to sneak around the security barricade and wreck it we are just waiting for the go signal. My weapons are the Ritchie revolver and bulpdaun smg I am dressed in a lost jacket and fortress pants. Are group leader just put a finger to his ear piece to listen to the oncoming transmission. "Alright people the U.N.'s special group just touched down so we're going in!" we loaded our weapons and loaded onto the monorail the doors "Put your guns up"

"YEAH!" this means weapon buffs (1) for all. The monorail took off toward founder territory when we got there the station was empty, probably too busy at the barricades.

"Alright brothers" said our squad leader "we do this right and we are out of here no more water ration, no more rusted homes falling apart!" we let out cheer to show our conviction. "Let's get out there" we burst out of the station guns blazing catching a large group of security off guard killing them quickly. We ran towards the barricade taking out anyone in our way. By the time we got there security was prepared for us and put up MG emplacements. The guy next to me got caught in the fire and went down he was still alive but injured. I got an idea I jumped up onto the top of the wall took to guys out with my bulpdaun smg and ran to where I was right above the two MG's I readied a cocktail Molotov and threw it down it knocked both operators down who were quickly finished by the rest of the group. I jumped down and planted a HE charge (2) on the barricade. I got to the safe zone just as the timer on the charge finished counting and the barricade blew open. "Good job Ichika" alright brothers our job is done and now we just need to get those people out and we're out of here.

You may be wondering why they are excited to leave well you know the saying home is where the heart is? Well the only hearts here are the ones that have been shot, stabbed, and stomped on.

**Few hours later**

We did it we saved the guests who are now on their way to land apparently when we destroyed that barricade the security members just surrendered. Now we're just waiting for the transport ships to return so the fighters can go too. The remaining members of my group (rest are waiting at the airfield) returned to the visitor center and are just hanging around talking about old times, it was saddening to know I'll probably never see these guys again. "Wait" said a man with a medium build in irish accent wearing the full fortress attire "let's take a picture." Everyone agreed so we all lined up weapons dangling from our shoulders while arms went across each other's we all put a stupid grin on as man who came up with the idea set up the camera and ran to join us.

The camera was about to go off but my combat intuition (3) alerted me to danger. "Everyone down" I yelled as the wall behind us blew open. Those of us who ducked in time managed to get by bruised the others were knocked down and injured including out medic. We turned and what we saw was some mechanical being hovering above the ground it was completely white had to wings. It kind of looked like a mechanical angel. It then pointed a weapon in its hand at me which kind of resembled my gun.

"Run for it" yelled one of the survivors we all sprinted down a hallway the thing firing after us some us returned fire while running. We all ran into what use to be the Day-1 safe house. "Okay does anyone know what the hell that thing was?"

"I think… I think it was an I.S." I said panting

"A what?"

"An I.S. you know how I'm from the outside world" they nodded "we'll before I was kidnapped a machine was invented meant for space travel but it also happened to be more advance then modern military hardware… you know what screw it it's a high tech battle armor has energy shields protecting it from damage."

"So basically It's invulnerable war machine and we're all screwed?"

"Well actually I figure we use enough explosives we should be fine"

"Thinking like soldier are you?" he said grinning "good job, but maybe we can punch those shields out first you said energy right" I nodded "alright how many here are operatives?" two of them raised their hands "alright here's what we'll do soldiers set up all the explosives you can in the basement and set to a remote detonator then one of you lure it down there everyone else will provide covering fire. We good brothers?" we all nodded the heavy and medium body types switched their weapons out for grenade launchers as the soldiers went down stairs to set the trap. 5 minutes after piling all the HE charges, satchel charges, heavy grenades that we had we had one big pile of fireworks one of the soldiers turned to me "so who's on bait duty" everyone was looking at me probably cause I was the fastest.

"Fine" I grumbled "I guess it's time to get shot at…again" and ran off to the level of where the I.S. was last seen.

* * *

**Chifuyu POV**

After some resistance members snuck behind enemy lines and destroyed the barricade the battle went pretty quick. Pretty much all security forces surrendered after the brunt of the resistance forces made it in. Right now I was talking with their leader known as Chen. "I really must thank you we would have lost a lot more brothers if you and your …I.S.?" I nodded in confirmation "well if you weren't things would have been a lot bloodier."

"Your thanks are unneeded" I responded "I did this for a family member"

"Yes my brother is fighting in your resistance I came here to get him back"

"But you're from the outside world…" he mumbled confused but then a moment of realization hit him "oh you must be Ichika sister I should've guessed from your name in all" he chuckled a bit "the boy speaks highly of you" though I didn't show it outwardly I was happy my brother thinks highly of me "Ah, yes Ichika that boy is an irreplaceable brother to us every time our forces get bogged down on missions he'd always find some way to get them moving again pretty much everyone here respects him as a fighter."

"Do you know where he is?" I asked

"Yes he was with the force that was behind enemy lines from what I here he was once again vital in clearing the way." He chuckled once again "Well anyway some of his group came here to airfield, but he should still be at the visitor center with the rest of them. How about I call them up." He put his finger into his ear piece "Davis? Hello Davis are you there?" I heard panicked yelling on the other "What do you mean you're being attacked by a robot, I doubt maintenance bot would give you that much trouble." Some more panicked shouting "wait…Ichika says it's an I.S." my eyes widened at that. He put his hand down "looks like your brother maybe in more trouble again" he gestured for two soldiers standing by to come with him. damn it if ichika is really facing an I.S. then I might really lose him this time!

* * *

**Ichika POV**

Well here I am looking at the backside of my enemy currently hovering above my injured brothers. I machine from the outside world modified for battle and me a guy who got handed this gun with minimal training…. Well let's see how this goes. I shoot a burst from my SMG at the machine as it shields flare it turns toward me and charges as I hightailed it out of there. The I.S. was close on my heals I see a chute leading towards the basement I duck under some bullets fired from the I.S. weapons and slid down he shoot. I thought it couldn't fit down the chute. It couldn't but… it blew a hole in ceiling. I continued to run down the hall nearing the bomb area I shot at a few more times to keep it on me. I finally got to the bar area we put the explosives in the hallway so the I.S. couldn't maneuver around as easily to avoid the blast "guys it's coming" I yelled out I stopped in front of the explosives with another hallway on my right. The I.S. came around the corner I jumped into the second hallway. I could hear the hovering as it came into view again it aime it's weapon at me

"Now" said our leader I saw two EMP (4) grenades hit the back of the I.S. which seemed to stun it long enough for the explosives to go off "good job Soldier!" finally that thing was done for that should have totally messed it up good until *clang**clang**clang* heavy metallic footsteps could be heard coming towards me the I.S. was still moving.

* * *

**Well i didn't get as far as i wanted in this chpater and i'm probably going to work on ym other two stories now**

**1. Weapon buffs are weapon upgrades given out by engineers that increase your weapon damage**

**2. HE charges are the primary jobs of soldiers they will blow up anything and have a 40 sec timer**

**3. combat intuition is a ability you can buy with a level credit. it basically gives you a sixth sense that if enemies are targeting you and you don't know it this will alert you.**

**4. Emp grenades self explantory it disables or slows down anything electrical. is an operative ability **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here it is the next chapter now i can get to the awkward relationship parts and how ichika will adapt to life on the land**

* * *

**Ichika POV**

"It's still alive!" said one of my brothers on the other side of the I.S. Though it wasn't dead, it was damaged its right arm was blown off along with part of the wing and it was pretty badly scorched. The thing looked at me… this thing freaking hates me…in its left arm it had a saber you'd see with western military officers. It was glaring at me intently if machines could do that…yeah this thing hates me. I turned and ran the thing also ran after me. Wait ran? Looks like we damaged its lift system well that's an upside, the thing still runs pretty damn fast though, but not as fast as me. I ran into the exit area it was a wide open room with a lot of vantage points mainly being a circling bridge in the center.

"Ichika, you still alive?" said our current leader

"At the moment" I replied hearing the mechanical footsteps behind me "this thing really wants to kill me!"

"Any ideas on how to beat it?" he asked

"Hell if I know!" I replied "When I was in the outside world these things were designed to deactivate when the shields were gone" I thought a little longer "maybe it has something to do with it being automated."

"Well I have plan B" he said "get it to the center of the room and me and the other guys will unload on it with grenade launchers."

"Why do I have to be the bait" I asked

"Because you're the only one it wants to kill!" the leader replied "don't worry the medic managed to revive himself and take care of the rest of the team, so a few extra grenade launchers for an even bigger boom"

"Wait if you're going be shooting grenades at it…" let's see, me stalling a highly advanced albeit pretty damaged war machine while my brothers shoot grenades at it "how the hell I am I going to escape that!"

"Don't worry we'll give you a warning" he replied in a reassuring voice "Besides you survived worse" I thought back to all my near death experiences

"Can't really argue with that…" I thought out loud "alright screw it" I came to a sliding halt and pulled my machete that I keep for close quarter encounters. The IS charged at me swinging its saber I blocked with my blade. Goddamn this thing has strength but I held my ground. I parried the saber and swung at its midsection, it slid back a bit. So this thing is cautious of my blade huh. We met again parrying and striking fast my brief kendo exercises before I came here weren't really useful in actual combat. yeah apparently Houki's style is meant to focus on one opponent. Hm I wonder how she's doing or if she even remembers me, oh well. Lucky for me Nick trained me how to use a machete and how to hold my own against multiple opponents with a piece of sharp metal. The thin scratched my arm and darted back a bit

"Ichika we're in position!" yelled the leader from above us I immediately jumped out of the blast zone and then I heard the firing of lobsters, EZ-nades, and under slung grenade launchers (Brinks grenade launchers) you would think that the explosives will finish off the damn thing but no… it sent out a pulse wave prematurely detonated without causing damage to the I.S. and knocked down the resistance members up top. I was taking cover behind one of the random structures in the room the served not functionality what so ever. Still, good cover.

"God damn it this thing will not die" said a voice I turned and found the team medic, no one knows his name so we call him Doc "and the whole team just got incapacitated…again"

"Well I have one last idea" I said with a grim look on my face "you wouldn't happen to have an adrenaline boost on you" an adrenaline boost makes us not feel pain for a brief period by raising our adrenaline but when it wears off all that pain comes back into a you're nervous system at the same time. In other words, IT HURTS LIKE HELL.

"Yeah why?" he asked

"Well I have one heavy grenade left" I said at this point Doc seemed to be getting the plan "you inject me with the adrenaline and I'll run up and detonate this right in its face."

"What kind of plan is that?" he asked shocked, it seems like a good plan. Painful, but I'll get grenade within damaging range

"Look you either you give me the boost or not either way I shoving this grenade in its face!" I replied

"*sigh* You're not going to let me talk you out of this are you?"

"No." I replied with a determined look on my face

"Fine, I know how you get when you have that face, be careful…brother" he injected me with some adrenaline and a health boost too maybe this'll hurt a little less

Without a second thought I jumped around the corner with an armed grenade in my hand. The I.S. was apparently waiting for me as it had its saber ready. It happened in slow motion as it swung; I slid under the blade jumped and gave it an uppercut as the explosive detonated.

After the smoke cleared I was standing over the I.S. that was currently scattered over the ground in a dazed state "I finally got you, ya bastard" he laughed mentally exhausted from the ordeal "advance weapon is no match for improved explosives!"

"Ichika!" it was a woman's voice turns toward it and saw a woman. She had a nice figure looked healthy…Wait a minute it's Chifuyu-nee! Hey Chifuyu how have you been? Wait…what the hell am I thinking? I haven't seen her for three years. I tried to think of a greeting appropriate to the situation. But all that came out was "I know you…" and that's when the adrenaline; in the brief seconds before I blacked out I felt like I was getting hit by a thousand bullets and I could feel every single one.

* * *

**Chifuyu POV**

We just docked at the visitor center. Me and a heavily armed resistance squad all ran off the ramp, and were about to go inside when we heard an explosion. I ran inside and saw a boy he looked worse for wear and his arm was bleeding, then it hit me this boy was Ichika my brother; but what really shocked me was what he was standing over it looked like a blown apart I.S.! Ichika seemed to be taunting the wreckage with a triumphant smirk on his face. My god, the crazy moron went against a third generation I.S. and won!

"Ichika!" I called out to him he turned to me he seemed to be a little out of it. Can't really blame him. Then an expression of realization came over his face.

"I know you…" was all he said and blood literally exploded from his arm

"Ichika!" yelled his name again in concern this time and ran over to his now unconscious body.

"A great what did this crazy bastard do now" said a man's voice I turned and saw a man in raggy clothes not that all the other men in resistance weren't. He was wearing a hooded sweatshirt, his face was partly covered by a bandana with a stitched grin, and he also had baggy pants.

"Who are you" I asked, a little angry that he insulted my brother like that. I'm the only one who can do that.

"My name is Nick Range" he said and sighed "I'm the guy who originally pulled his ass out of the ocean, and trained him how to survive here, not that it did much. He's always reckless, though his actions have saved very many people, but still this kid has nearly died a number of occasions"

I looked at him in a shocked expression "What has gone through here?" was the only thing I could say

"In short" he replied "I would say the closest thing to hell while living" another man came around the corner this one wore a tank top baggy pants though of different style than Nicks "What happened Doc?"

Than man who was now identified as doc began looking over Ichika "well a little while after we got back that thing" he gesture to the remains "blew through the wall and attacked us incapacitating about half of the group the rest including Ichika fell back to the old safehouse section, and set up a trap in the lower levels Ichika than came back up here an lure it down there next I felt a huge explosion. they kept it distracted long enough for me to revive myself and the rest of the group and rejoin the others for an ambush that failed so he asked for an adrenaline boost and went an punched that thing in the face with a live grenade"

I put my hands to my mouth to cover a gasp as tears came to my eyes, Ichika you idiot, making me worry like this. Nick looked at me with sympathy in his eyes

"You're his sister aren't you" I nodded "you should feel proud. This guy through all the pain and suffering he endured here you were the one thing that kept him going. All his rash actions were so he could see you again." The squad I came with rushed in Doc began directing them to his comrades which were apparently injured right above us, as their medics rushed to the second floor I look at Ichika one more time. He had a peaceful look on his face even though his arm was badly injured.

* * *

**One week Later, Ichika POV**

I woke up in an extremely white room and heard a rhythmic beeping to my side. It was little painful because my eyes were adjusting to the brightness. I look to the side and saw Chifuyu sitting next to my bed…cot…thing whatever they call it. Anyways she seemed sad, her face was down so I couldn't exactly tell. Hey Chifuyu-nee I'm awake now, don't be sad I'm okay… wait why am I thinking this I need to use my mouth dumbass! "Chifuyu-nee…" she perked up at my voice, which sounded gravely must be thirsty

"Ichika" that was the only word she said before she pulled me into a hug "where have you been you idiot" tears were coming down her eyes. Wait! Chifuyu-nee is crying? When the hell does that happen? "Do you know how worried I was, I thought you were dead for all those years?" she thought I was dead! Well kind of makes sense "then I find you after three years risking your life doing these things!"

"Chifuyu I'm all right now" I said calmly, wow I seemed to have grown some balls while I was on the ARK, otherwise I'd be cowering in fear at this point. She looked at me in shock probably at how I can say that since I looked like I got caught in a fan blade. If you're wondering about that I got into knife fight about month after arrival well more like I got a makeshift 8-inch piece of steel and the other guy had well maintained katana and…he knew how to use it. Well I won anyways got cut up pretty bad though. You know what I'll go into detail later probably going have to explain this to some people.

"Well the doctors say you can leave the day after you regain conscious" said Chifuyu getting a hold of herself, going back to her usual stoic self. At least some things didn't change. I though Chifuyu-nee became emotional while I was gone! That would have been weird to come back to

"oh yeah your squad sent you a letter" she put an envelope on my bed and I opened it. What was inside made me smile. Remember that picture we took right when the I.S. attacked well this was before we ducked and covered and we were all smiling in the picture, on the back was a note in English. _'Ichika, thanks for pulling our ass out the fire… multiple times, by jumping into it… multiple times' – your Resistance Brothers._

* * *

**Read and review more people need to comment on this story**


	4. Chapter 4

**well this chapter mainly covers Ichika getting back into a normal life seemingly unsuccessfully, anyways read and Review **

**i do not own brink or Infinite Stratos**

* * *

**Ichika POV**

I was released from the hospital a few days ago and was happy to do so, being on the ARK and learning how to free run made it hard for me to lay around for extended periods of time…School is going to suck. My school uniform was nothing fancy white shirt sleeves rolled up black pants the only difference are my forearm bandages. Yeah I have some bad wounds from the pelgo 14 incident you know me fighting the nut job with a katana? Well I'll get into that later. I am wearing the bandages to cover those up, figuring people would be less afraid of guy with bandages then a guy with cut wounds not that I could cover up the x shaped cut on my cheek.

Anyways, I was walking down the street and people were already giving me odd looks. Yes stare at the guy who looks like he can kill you, that's always a good idea. Probably doesn't help that I'm in a walking in a slightly hunched position and a bored look on my face. Well after awhile I got to the school, and I did not recognize anyone. That's when I heard a scream.

"Get away from me, creep!" one of the female students was apparently having trouble with a large guy he was wearing the school uniform. Another thing about him he has creepy look on his face. Well I'm about to do something stupid right now since no one seems to be helping, must be the school bully. Idiot Ichika to the rescue!

"What's going on here?" I asked he turned to me probably not taking me as a threat since he was bigger than me.

"None of your business" he replied shortly "I'm just having a talk with this fine lady"

"Get away from me!" she yelled

"She doesn't seem to be in the speaking mood." I retorted coolly.

"You got something to say to me?" he asked hotly. Oh great I'm pissing him off, I don't know why I thought I could talk him down.

"I already said it" I replied this seemed to piss him off more

"That's it you're going to get it now!" he threw a punch at me but before it met, I grabbed his arm with my left punched him in the stomach with my right and flipped him over my shoulder. Looked at the girl after the bully fell on the ground unconscious, her eyes still had fear in them except they were directed at me. Figures. I said nothing and kept moving, apparently my little interaction caught everyones attention.

"You see that guy?" I overheard several people talking

"Is that a transfer student?"

"He just took down Saizou like it was nothing"

"Look at those scars. Is he a delinquent?"

"Wait I recognize him he was that guy on the news the one from the ARK"

"So he killed someone!"

Perfect, in case you can't tell this is sarcasm. Well this is looking up to be great year, still sarcasm. That was until I heard a voice behind me.

"Ichika, is that you?" I turned up a saw a guy running up to me he had long red hair kept out of his face with a headband this guy is my childhood friend Dan.

"Hey Dan!" I replied happy to see someone I know.

"It is you!" he exclaimed "Dude what happened to you? You go missing 3 years ago and end up on news fighting on a floating city in a resistance movement!"

"Well I get kidnapped sold to pirates and then their ship exploded and eventually I ended up on the ARK" I explained, Dan just stared at me probably wondering how easy it was to explain this. Well when you explain this to federal agents, news reporters, and my sisters' icy gaze, you get good practice. "What it's true."

"Okay… Well anyway how'd get those scars?" he said referencing to my face.

"A few months after I arrived I got into a fight with a katana wielding nut job" I answered.

"Houki was there to?" it took me a little while to get what he meant and that it was a joke. In elementary school Houki carried around this practice sword and combine that with her usually serious face well needless to say she scared to hell out of everyone including Dan.

"Heheh no it was some whacked out security officer" I replied chuckling "She would probably kill you if she heard that"

"Well good thing she's at the I.S. academy and I'm here" Dan answered smiling "though I school full of girls I wouldn't mind going there" he said this with a perverted look on his face, he is Dan after all.

"Well I have to get my schedule" I said noticing the time "See you later buddy." I walked off to the principal's office. When I got he remarked that I got into my first fight within thirty seconds of entering school grounds. He went over some basic guidelines and handed me a schedule also my teacher was there. She had long blonde hair looked to be in her early twenties; in short she was the stereotypical sexy anime teacher.

When it came to introducing myself to the class everyone same welcome as outside everyone giving me fearful looks at least Dan was in my class and probably the only person not afraid of me. Well it could be worse.

* * *

**I.S. Academy, Madoka POV**

Chifuyu-nee came back after a week and went on teaching like nothing happened, but after class she called me to the teachers' lounge; she explained to me that my brother has survived and is back, I cried, I was so happy. You see I never knew my parents the only family I ever had was Chifuyu and Ichika and when he went missing I was torn apart and cried for a week but now he is back, and when my sister told me she was smiling it was a small one but she had a genuine smile I don't think I ever seen her do that before.

When I got to my room and told Houki she was happy too. Probably Ichika was the only one not afraid of her in elementary school; even I was scared of her I guess she latched on to him as her only friend. We were watching the news when something that caught our attention

"It has long been thought that I.S. were the number one combat system in the world that may have been false" said the news anchorman

"What are they talking about" asked Houki confused

"We have just recovered security footage from the ARK during the last stages of Operation: Exodus, apparently a prototype automated I.S. went rogue and attacked a group of Resistance fighters" it showed a few clips of an I.S. bursting through the wall and a few men retreating out of surprise and firing some automatic weapons, it then showed the survivors planning something though the youngest one out group seemed to be explaining something there was no sound so it was hard to tell.

"Wait a minute that's Ichika!" I said out loud Houki seemed to recognize him too. The footage went on the group seemed to figure something out and Ichika and a few others ran off while the remaining ones changed up for some larger weapons. The camera then changed to ichika's group and followed them down to the lower part of the structure where they began piling makeshift explosives. After that was done one of them said something and they all looked at Ichika, after a brief moment he went into a defeated slump and ran off footage tracked him this time, after awhile he made it to where the I.S. broke in and shot at it. Like that would do anything. The I.S. spotted him and he took off running while the I.S. gave chase. The camera lingered in the room long enough to show the one of the injured getting up and give aid to the others. It then cut back to Ichika who was cornered in front of the explosives he fired another burst and dove to the side. The I.S. flew up and the explosives detonated the camera got destroyed. The view moved to the hallway where Ichika got up after being knocked down and seemed to relax until the I.S. emerged from the fire badly damaged. Ichika took off running again and went into a large room. What Ichikia did next surprised me he went toe to toe with an I.S. with machete and was able to stand his ground that's when his comrades arrived for an ambush that failed and Ichika hid behind some cover but came back around slid under the I.S.'s blade and gave it an uppercut then there was an explosion, me an Houki gasped at that and when the smoke cleared Ichika was left standing over an I.S. he raised an arm in the air in apparent celebration. The footage ended after that.

"As you can see a squad of semi-trained fighters took down an I.S.. The prominent Resistance member has been recognized as Ichika Orimura, the one the earlier video from the ark. This boy has done what was thought impossible and took down an I.S. using conventional weaponry mostly on his own. Though it is reported he had life threatening injuries during the fight he has nonetheless survived and is currently attending high school, now on to our local news"

What the heck as Ichika been through

* * *

**Ichika POV**

My mouth was gaping at the T.V. out of shock. The security cameras at the welcoming center still worked! How the hell did no one realize this? Oh man, school is going to suck now! I'm not sure if Dan will even want to hang around me! Screw it; I'm going fishing to clear my head. Apparently the Resistance members got compensated for their work with some ARK souvenir and a firearm. I got a shotgun and a fishing pole. Another reason I'm going fishing is that the fridge and pantry is empty I guess since no one lived in the house because they were at the academy and I was missing on the ARK, there was no need to keep it stocked.

Well walked out with fishing pole and walked down to the canal where fish apparently swim through I sat down and casted my line.

"Hey, ichika" said familiar voice to the right of me.

"Hey Chang" I replied absently "Wait minute Chang what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what the hell I thought you were Chinese?"

"I am" he replied bluntly "I swear Nick has rubbed off on you, anyways china is having an overpopulation issue and isn't taking any refugees. So I'm stuck here."

"Sorry to hear that" I replied

"Don't worry from what I hear socialism is something like on the ARK" said Chang "Even Chen is stuck in America."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad" I replied silence reigned for a few moments

"So why are you here?" he asked

"Oh, my sisters and by default my house is in the residential area" I answered

"I meant why are you 'here' fishing" he clarified

"Oh" I scratched my head embarrassed

"Like I said Nick has rubbed off on you" deadpanned Chang, I chuckled a bit

"Well I'm here because before my sisters left to go to I.S. academy, they emptied all the food out of the kitchen so I'll have catch my own no"

"Same with me" he replied "just like ARK except we have water now"

"Yeah" I replied we sat in silence after awhile Chang caught a fish and headed home, he was always a strong believer of do it yourself and strongly believed that should apply to everyone. It's admirable but I'm still here freaking hungry. It wasn't long before I caught my own, it wasn't big or anything but it should do for dinner.

The Next day when I got to the classroom I opened the door everybody instantly looked at me. "I take it everybody saw news?" I asked and everybody nodded at once, creepy. Anyways I walked towards my seat and sat down I could tell everybody was looking at me even though it didn't look like it, you know my combat intuition, it apparently works when people focus on me, and it was going crazy.

"ICHIKAAAAAAAAA!" I know that voice. Dan is currently running down the hall yelling my name. he then burst through door and made a bee line for my desk. "Is it true did you really take down an I.S. by yourself!" he asked rapidly

"Yeah, well I had help" I replied

"Dude you're a total badass!" he exclaimed "I thought those things were suppose to face entire armies"

"Settle down" I said "it's not that big of a deal, we used EMP grenades anyways"

"Actually the newer ones are suppose to be EMP resistant" Dan informed "But still dude how'd you do that"

"well the Base of the plan was that anything can be destroyed with enough explosives" I said

"Also how'd make your fist explode did you gain a supernatural power like shooting energy or making your body parts create explosions?" holy crap he was getting excited

"Actually I was holding a heavy grenade and went up and punched the damn thing" I explained "I almost died doing that"

"You looked fine in the video." He said

"Well that's because I had an adrenaline boost so the pain came after the video ended" I cringed as I thought back to that moment one second with so much pain doesn't seem possible, Ah well neither does beating an I.S. but it happened. The rest of the conversation was Dan asking me things about ARK and the Resistance. Eventually the teacher came in and if she cared about the news she didn't show it. Class was without incident.

After wards I was walking home and felt several stares at my back, I discretely looked over my shoulder and saw nothing though my CI has never steered me wrong before, but it also creeps the hell out of me if not in combat, I walked down an alley to see of the people followed me, they did. I turned around and saw four boys wearing different uniforms.

"So you're the guy that beat my underling." Said the apparent leader, he must be talking about the bully yesterday.

"If you're talking about the big dumbass yesterday than yeah" I seriously thought I couldn't avoid this fight so might as well look good going in.

"Funny guy aren't you" he said with a dry laugh "listen I was originally going to come and kick your ass, but then I saw that news report and thought hey this guy is tough how about he joins our gang?"

"No" I replied with a serious look, this seemed to catch him off guard with my immediate answer, but he quickly regained his composure

"I think you might want to rethink that answer" he said in threatening manner "you see we're are part of an interschool gang pretty every delinquent in this town is under our command"

"Nothing to think about" I replied "I live the way I want to, walk the way I want to, and I can't do that if I'm part of some group, so if you want to stop me I'm willing to fight heaven and hell" I said cracking my knuckles and cocking my head to the side, boy do I feel like a badass now.

"Fine lets go with Plan A" he turned to his men "Get him!"

"Bring it on!" you see I have two modes when I'm in combat I'm an aggressive fighter, when I'm not well I'm more laid back nearly being lethargic.

The first guy came at me I dodged under his punch and delivered two jabs to his stomach and finished with an uppercut finishing him. The next guy I sidestepped and gave him right hook knocking him out. These guys can't fight for shit! The third one however got me in the face but I quickly recovered and delivered a punch square into his face knocking him out too. Now all that's left was the leader who pulled a knife, he then tried to stab my heart but I dodged grabbed his arm punched him and flipped him over my shoulder and finished with a pile driver. I got up to survey my work four boys unconscious but no serious injuries.

My phone rang "Hello" I answered

"Hey Ichika!" it was my friend Dan

"Dan! What's up?" I asked

"Two things, one that delinquent you beat up yesterday is part of a large high school gang"

I looked over the boys I defeated "that info is a little late" I replied

"Oh really? What happened" he asked

"Oh, Four guys came after to get me to join their gang I refused they attacked so I kicked their asses" I explained "no big deal." I could practically hear the shock on the other side of the phone it made me smirk.

"Oh man!" said Dan "you just painted a huge target on your back! There are going to be hit squads coming after weekly if not daily!"

"I'll manage" I replied confidently "Anyways what was that other thing-" my phone signaled that I had another person calling me. "One second I have another caller" I switched over "Hello?"

"ICHIKA!" this time it was a girl's voice it sounded angry but vaguely familiar

"Yes, who is this?" I asked, there was a pause

"It's Madoka" she said, she sounded a little pissed that I didn't recognize her voice. I was shocked my younger sister- well younger by a few minutes was calling me, how'd she get my phone number?

"Hey Madoka" I replied happily "good to hear from you, how've you been" she seemed to get thrown off by my greeting.

"I-I'm fine" she stammered "but anyways what have you been doing for the last three years? I just get word your back and then get news that you fought an I.S. and won, how's that even possible?"

"Why the hell does everyone keep bringing that up!" I replied "look we just got back from our last mission we were about to take a picture to memorize the moment but then the I.S. attacked we blew it up after few attempts I do not get why this hard to understand I mean you saw the footage right?"

"Yes but-" she said "that was incredibly risky I mean you knew what it was but you fought in anyways why?" she had concern in her voice now.

"I was protecting my brothers." I said firmly

"y-your brothers?" I could she was confused and maybe a little distraught, see she loves her family a lot more than most siblings should, it's actually borderline obsessive.

"Well you see the Resistance on the ARK fished me out of the ocean and while we were together we came to see each other as brothers in arms and eventually referred to each other as such" I explained "They're like a second family to me"

"Alright well I'll talk to you later" she hung up and I switched back to Dan

"So what were you saying?" I asked

* * *

**Madoka POV**

I hung up Houki was out at her kendo class so she wasn't in the room. But Ichika had a second family? me and Chifuyu we're supposed to be his family. wait what if there's girl he likes in that family. No! no one is taking Ichika from me I lost him once I'm not losing him again!

* * *

**Wow i write long chapters for this story anyways read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Ichika will not be piloting an I.S. or going to I.S. academy, remember how in the first chapter I said this will greatly deviate from the plot events. Well this is what I meant thought there still will be interactions with the female protagonists since that's the one of the basis of the entire show. Reasoning is that he was on the ARK during the testing so they moved the I.S. he reacted with out of there.**

* * *

**Ichika POV**

I sighed another day at school another day of people fearing me more. Apparently one of my classmates saw me fighting and apparently that gang was very infamous and really did spread all over the city, and now that everyone at school knows that there's a hit order on my head I'm being avoided even more, at least Dan is sticking with me though he has been keeping a distance still talking to me though usually through the phone.

I was walking home and decided to take the back ways to avoid the crowd. Big mistake on my part as soon as I got to a cross road two groups of fifteen high schoolers surrounded my left right and back all that was left was my front. I turned around as one of them stepped forward.

"Are you Ichika Orimura?" he asked

"Yeah, unfortunately." I replied keeping an even expression, well apparently it's a weekly basis with the attacks.

"Well to bad for you, our boss wants us bet your ass into submission"

"Is that right?" I think some of them were unnerved the fact that I was keeping calm. At times like these it calls for the hit and run maneuver. I punched the guy who stepped forward in the face sending him flying into the group making a few lose balance sending them to the ground. And now for the run part of the plan meaning I am turning and getting the hell out of there!

I heard some of the delinquents behind me yell "You bastard! Get back here!" Like hell that's happening!

"Stop running you coward" how am I coward if you send thirty people after me? I may be a little crazy but I'm not an idiot. Yes I know several people would disagree with me… shut up.

* * *

**Madoka POV**

After I had the talk with Ichika a week ago I went and talked to Chifuyu-nee I thought she'd be worried about it but to my surprise she already knew that and was apparently over that, I would've thought she would scold him. Cecilia was angry that a man of all people was able to defeat an I.S. on foot, yeah apparently she has embraced the idea of women being stronger than men. Me? I just don't care. I don't think my brother does either

Currently I was watching my brothers' video the one sent back with the plane, I was after what he called D-day.

"Hey well our first confrontation, I think it went well" he seemed unsure "*sigh* I had to kill people…" I gasped "it wasn't the first time but still… It doesn't make me sad that I feel bad for killing someone, I'm sad that I don't. the only good thing that happened is that we were successful and that none of my brothers died" I remember how he explained the term brother, the video ended and I moved to day two. "Well tonight were breaking in to Security HQ to rescue one of our brothers, Nechayev" he paused and I wondered what was so important about him "you see he's the pilot, if we don't bust him out all our efforts will be for nothing and I'll probably never get out of here"

"Ichika it's time" said a voice in a different language I didn't understand it but my brother did.

"Well I have to go now" he picked up a weapon next to him it was bullpup SMG if I'm not mistaken he loaded it and walked off. It changed Ichika was sitting on a box in front of a shipping container it was night out. "the mission was a success" he said but didn't look to happy "we got Nechayev out and he's safe now, but…" his voice was heavy "we lost someone when we charged the wall I was the one to plant the HE charge he covered me and we had to hold out while the timer detonated, one of heavies got him with a mini gun and he went down. The bullet pierced his lung and the medic couldn't get to him in time" he chuckled a bit except this one was somewhat sad "From there on I decided that I'm not going to make sure that I just escape I'm going to that every last one of my brothers makes it out of this."

I stopped it there that look in Ichikas' eyes is something I never seen before it was full of determination. For some reason I got the sudden urge to talk to him.

* * *

**Ichika POV**

CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, I've been running for five minutes straight and they still haven't given up I used my Parkour skills and lost them a few times but they still found me I was running through an alley again. All of sudden this guy came out of another alley without warning and we collided. "What the hell watch where you're going!" I yelled

"Me! What about you!" he yelled back he had blonde hair well that was the only thing significant about him other than that he looked like an average Japanese person.

"I'm being chased by a friggin gang, I don't have time to look where I'm going!" I replied

"You too?" he had a surprised look on his face

"Huh?" I had dumb look on my face

"There they are!" there back but there are only three of them I looked at the guy he looked at me we nodded in mutual understanding. We then proceeded to punch the closest one on the face and synchronously delivered uppercuts to the other two.

"Okay why are they after you" he asked

I explained to him how I kicked the bully's ass, and how I am running because I refused to join their gang.

"Is that so?" he replied from a thoughtful look "Me too, apparently they think any kid who got off from the ARK is worthy of their gang"

"Hey I was on the ARK too" I replied "though I was only on there for three years but still"

"Hey now I recognize your that kid in the video" he said a look of realization came to his face "Wait you also took one of those robot things too!" probably referring to the I.S. "why the hell are you running, these guys should be no problem for you!"

"Are you nuts? There was like thirty guys back there!" I replied "When I face the I.S. it was just me and my fire team!" though they didn't do much except Doc, he was some help. But before this conversation could go any farther a big group of delinquents showed up.

"OH SHIT!" we both yelled this at the same time and took off running. But of all times my cell phone rang.

"Hello" I said more like yelled in rushed tone.

"Ichika… I need to talk to you about something" it was Madoka

"Madoka? Look now is not a great ti-" just then a small projectile flew over my head "What the hell? Was that a bullet? Where the hell they get a freaking handgun?" I more or less asked to the guy running next to me.

"No, there just CO2 pellets" he replied "they won't kill you, but they hurt like hell" just then one of them hit me in the ass. But I sucked it up and kept running.

"Ichika what's going on?" asked Madoka she sounded concern. Can't really blame her.

"listen Madoka" I said in a tense but clam voice "I am currently running for my life, from a bunch of delinquents, whatever you want to say can wait, but I promise I'll talk to you later." I hung up on her. Rude? Probably, but I don't have time to be polite!

I looked forward and saw a wall coming up at the end of a alley we just turned down. "Hey can you free run?" I asked the guy running next to me.

"Are you kidding? Everyone from the ARK knows how to free run" okay I feel stupid now, but he got what I was planning. And as if we planned we both jumped of the side wall just making it to the top of the wall with our hands and pulled ourselves over. Once we got to the other side we both stopped for a breather.

"Okay." I said panting "you may already know this but my name is Ichika Orimura"

"My name is Kazuma Raikagure"**(AN: no idea if that's a real last name or not XD)**

"Alright listen" I said coming up with admittedly one of my better ideas "how about we watch each other's backs, as in if I see you in an overwhelming fight I jump in and you do the same for me.

"Deal" he had an exhausted smile on his face "So who was on the phone?"

"That's just my sister" I explained "she's been calling me every day since I got back" well we haven't seen each other for three years.

The sun was setting by the time I returned to my house. Luckily for me I still had half the fish from last night Chang was gone for a few days probably being conservative about his food. He was back when I caught this I t was bigger than the last one but Chang caught an even bigger one. I wonder what kind of bait he uses... ah well whatever I don't have to worry about it tomorrow. If you think that it's careless to think this way, not so! I learned a lesson on the ARK. If you have time to worry about tomorrow you should worry about surviving today. Then again the time I learned this, bullets were flying at me… also I learned that you shouldn't dwell in the past, and instead deal with the present, I learned this when bullets were flying at my team in day-3. So basically I learned to pull my head out of my ass and deal with what I got. Words to live by.

Oh almost forgot I have to talk to Madoka I picked up my phone and dialed her number

"Hello" it was her voice

"Alright, Madoka what did you want to talk about?" I asked

"I was looking over your video logs" she replied, well I see where this is going "just watched day-2, and I want you to know that if you want to talk about anything, I'm here"

"Thanks Madoka that means a lot" I said "But I'm over losing my brother, the other guys helped me with that."

_Flashback Post mission_

_I am so depressed right now I just lost a brother I'm use to seeing people dying at this point but I actually knew that guy… Damn it I was right there to! It was raining now which means we have extra water but the rain also seemed to fit the mood._

"_Ichika." I turned it was Nick he was looking at me with sympathetic eyes "listen that Jeff knew what he was signing up for before he picked up his gun, he knew he could die, but he believed that if he did it would bring us one step closer to freeing the ARK, also there's another thing he said before he went on the mission" Nick then punched me in the gut._

"_What the hell was that for!" I yelled_

"_He said that if anyone grieves over me, punch them in the gut and get their head back in the fight!"_

_Flashback end_

"Good times…" I said thoughtfully

"Oh okay…" she sounded disappointed, probably not, why would she disappointed of someone getting over a depression "Well there's one other thing I wanted to tell you…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" I asked

"The class representative tournament is tomorrow." She said, what the hell was that?

"The what?"

"Right you probably don't know what it is" said Madoka "Well I am the class representative and in I.S. Academy we have a tournament between classes and I'm in it"

"Huh…" I said "Well good for you."

"Well it's a televised event so It would mean a lot if you watched it" oh now I get what she wants me to do.

"Sure I'll watch it" I replied smiling, if I can get home without running into too much trouble

"Great!" I can practically hear her happiness. "oh and guess who I'm facing!"

"How would I know?"

"its Ling Rin!" there's a surprise, I wondered why I haven't seen her yet you see when I was in middle school before ending up on the ARK she was my childhood friend short time though but you know shit happens. It was kind of the same deal with houki except instead of scaring the crap out of everyone she was loud and that put everyone off. I tried making friends with her but I may have pissed her off in the process somehow…geez I do not get girls. Well anyways later that day I ended up protecting her from of group of bullies and fending them off. Of course I didn't have combat experience at this point so a lot more pain for me, but I still won Madoka freaked out when Rin helped me into infirmary bruised and battered. But anyways Rin became friends with me, Madoka, and Dan; she didn't see Ran all that much but oh well.

"Seriously?" I asked surprised

"Yeah she apparently came back from China" she said "though she didn't say what for. But she was blushing so I think she has a crush on someone." She had mischievous voice when she said this.

"Really" I said mocking interest "well I hope that works out for her"

The next day when I got back the tournament was going to start, today was normal for me I didn't get into any fights I think my class is starting to accept me more, and It's a break tomorrow and I don't have homework!

***Boom***

*sigh* that was outside my house and now my combat intuition is going off…*sigh* well never a dull moment right?

* * *

**Alright I have been inspired with this story and I am actually at one of the parts that I have been wanting to get to even before I began writing this. **

**And for my Naruto/legend of the legendary heroes crossover, writers block is a bitch isn't it, I mean I know what I am going to do it's just all the little details getting in the way! **

**Also would people comment more often I don't care if your guest or not, I look at everyones Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ichika is not going to pilot an I.S. in this story, it thought I said this in a previous chapter, but I guess not. Remember how I said I'd I change the plot line greatly? So anyways here's the chapter.**

* * *

Well I am currently looking out the window and theirs is something terribly wrong, no, it's not the hole in the wall, it's not the crater in the street. It's the giant freaking robot standing in the crater that also caused the whole in the wall! Seriously it looks like someone gave an I.S. steroids or something! Well it doesn't it seem to be doing anything but to be on the safe side I walked upstairs to get my shotgun. Okay well maybe to make myself feel better, I mean come one these things are made to be firearm proof unless the firearm was big. Anyways the shotgun makes me feel better some people have teddy bears, some have security blankets; I however have a shotgun. I'd probably sleep with it if I wasn't afraid of blowing my head off. Don't tell my sisters.

Well anyways the sit-rep is there's a giant I.S. in the street, and I'm armed with a shotgun and a bokuto (wooden sword) which I bought it on the way home to use for self-defense when a gang hit squad comes after my ass! Yeah apparently the sword fighting skills Nick taught me are nearly universal. The I.S. itself wasn't doing anything so maybe- oh wait it's turning toward me and looks like something is charging up. The phrase that comes to mind is…IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER. So glad I learned English and other languages on the ARK but back to the situation at hand giant robot firing giant laser at my house which tore a perfect circle in the side of the house. Well it's pretty obvious that I'm being targeted by an I.S…. Again! And with that in mind I jumped through newly made exit and ran off with the thing coming for my head.

I turned and fired a few shells at the I.S. not that it'd do much. It's more to say I'm not dying without a fight. I made run for the harbor luckily the thing was slow and wanted to avoid crowded areas so I was able to keep in front of it pretty easily. Then I thought I occurred to me, I should probably call Chifuyu-nee, and have her tell Madoka I won't be able to watch her tournament. I know I'm running for my life and all but, if I do survive this I'll get some form of hell from sisters anyways. I made it to the harbor by the time I dialed the phone so I stopped for a breather.

"Hello?" Came Chifuyu's voice.

"Hey, Chifuyu-nee." I greeted

"Ichika? What is it? I'm busy at the moment" she said in her serious no nonsense tone

"Well can you tell Madoka there's an incredibly good chance that I won't see her fight?" I asked her

"if your reason is good enough" that's harsh Chifuyu but I guess running for your freaking life while playing target practice for an laser beam shooting I.S. on steroids is a good reason…right?

"Well-" before I could respond the I.S. flew down and landed not to far from me "What the hell! The damn thing can fly" and I just noticed I said that out loud.

* * *

**Chifuyu POV**

"What the hell! The damn thing can fly!" I heard my brother yell from the other side.

"Ichika, what's wrong?" I asked calmly but I was very concerned for him.

"Long story short, and I.S. on steroids landed in front of our house blew a hole in it and is currently trying to kill me" he paused "why the hell hasn't the military done anything about this I mean come on! This thing isn't that hard to freaking notice" I heard sound beam discharges and explosions in the back ground "oh shit it has rapid fire! I have to go now" he said in an alarmed voice "talk to you later…probably"

"Ichika? Hello Ichika!" he hung up on me, damn it why is that idiot always getting himself into trouble.

"Chifuyu-sensei who was that?" asked my assistant Yamada

"That is my brother" I replied in my usually cold tone "he's apparently being attacked by a rouge I.S. *sigh* again" she gasped. "Get the military on the line"

When we analyzed the one who attacked him on the ARK, apparently that one was an unmarked I.S. meaning it didn't come from a country which also means someone with excess wealth was targeting my brother. I seethed on the inside; no one hurts my little brother. To calm myself I poured a cup of coffee and put sugar in it.

"Eh… Chifuyu-sensei that's salt" said Yamada, well that's embarrassing, but I can't bother but think this has something to do with the kidnapping three years ago

* * *

**Ichika POV, Night**

Well it's official, robots hate me! I have been attacked by two automated I.S. counting this one…yes I know it's a drone because of the way it moves those movements are too much like a machine…and not to mention all those maintenance bot 'malfunctions' back on the ARK I swear those things had it out for me!

Well anyways I managed to lose it again but I can hear it walking just on the other side of theses shipping crates. Heh its funny this place reminds me of container city back on the ARK just a lot lest rusty and devoid of human life and it doesn't look like these things will break if you hit them. Well enough with the trip down memory lane.

An idea just popped into my head I'm going to unload a shotgun shell into its face! So I climb up the containers to reach the top, now you may think this is dangerously stupid and reckless…well it is, but so is lying down and letting your enemies kill you. You may also wonder what a shotgun is going to do against an oversized laser shooting war machine on steroids, well when a shot at it earlier I noticed it didn't have shields, I'm guessing it's meant to put out a lot of pain but lack defense which is okay unless your enemy comes and hits you just as hard, also this shotgun, the Mossington, is extremely high powered weapon there was heavy which let me tell are a bitch and a half to take down on their own well this one was wearing a bomb suit, and I shot at point blank range it not only killed him instantly it also downed the two guys on the other side of him.

**(AN: true story actually happened to me in a game, which coincidently was in container city)**

So I managed to get to the top of the crates and looked down, my robotic friend seems to be looking for me well in a few seconds he'll find I jumped of the container and just barely managed to get on its shoulder "eat buckshot!" I yelled and unloaded the shell into its robotic face. This threw it off balance which in turn threw me off of it. I hit the row of containers on the other side of the aisle, I bounced off and hit the ground "oaky…now I'm hurt" I grunted painfully pushing myself up I was just barely able to bring up my bokuto to block a fist from the damn thing. Stupid idea I know but it's seriously hard to suppress a reflex, the amazing part is that it was successfully blocked and it didn't break, but I slid back a ways from the I.S. as it charged its beam canon, which was enough for me to do what any man would run for the sake of his balls! The beam went and smashed into the containers

After I lost it again I stopped to go over what I did, I successfully jumped onto it and unloaded a buckshot into its head while it didn't kill it I'm sure I saw the blast crack its armor, so new plan keep pounding its face with shotgun blasts and I can beat this thing. A confident filled smirk came across my face. Then I thought crossed me, where the hell was the military I reported this to Chifuyu like an hour ago and I'm pretty sure she called the military, well that's tax payers money at work for ya.

No big deal, I have plan that'll work and if the military does come… well then I'll just take it easy. It's win-win for me, though what bothers me is why the thing wants to kill me in the first place! I mean come one, sure my sister was a super powerful pilot but she's a teacher now, who the hell holds a grudge for that long?

Ah well time or another hit-and-run shotgun attack on the I.S.. I climbed up to the top of another row of containers and waited I could hear the heavy footsteps of the machine reminds of the time me and my brothers watched _Terminator_ back on the ARK…good times. Well anyways I was on the other side of its head now and I waited for just right moment and charged and jumped once again taking it by surprise and unloading another shell into it head severely cracking and like last time I was thrown but managed jump off it and land on my feet, it tried crush me it punch I dodged it was bent over close enough for a point blank shot into its face, I did so and the thing shot up backwards but recovered and began to do the rapid fire laser attack I dodged them, me being a relatively small target and a guy who had to dodge bullets made this somewhat easy by comparison plus my CI helps. Well the face is cracked to high hell I probably just need to hit one more time.

I turn and ran as soon as I got out of the field of fire but this thing isn't going to lose me again I ran till made to small building, there was nothing important about it except it had two large tanks outside of it tagged as propane, and last time I checked propane was incendiary. I heard the I.S. coming up on me so I ran and waited for the ambush. The heavy footsteps grew louder and it entered the area it paused and seemed to continue on cautiously, it probably thinks that I'll try jumping it again.

I waited until it got close to the tanks and let out a shotgun blast, and much to my disappointment it didn't go off. That's when a paper flew in front of me I grabbed it, on it said "_Propane tanks are to be emptied by 3:00 pm_"and today's date. Well…if that isn't an F-U from the universe I don't know what is. I was brought out of my stupor as an energy beam landed close to me and blew me against the wall, making me lose my grip on my shotgun which went out of sight somewhere and I don't think this thing will give me the time to get it. Well time for my last resort, I'm going to go whack in the head with my bokuto.

I drew my bokuto and charged as I dodged several beams and jumping on top of a few crates using them as steps to get on the roof of the building the I.S. was next to and charged at it and jumped in the air as it still tried to shoot me as brought the sword down on its severely cracked face and hit it. Its face literally fractured and fell into mixed assortment of what I guess be its brain server and optical lenses.

I stopped and looked over my defeated foe its giant body lay on hits back totally inactive, and to top it all off my bokuto hardly has a scratch on it. I looked at it in awe "What is this thing made out of?" I wonder out loud. Then my phone rang "Hello?"

"Is this Ichika Orimura-san?" it was a woman's voice though I didn't recognize it.

"Yes" I replied

"This Captain Hana Yujikaze of the 3rd Uchigane squadron" oh so now the great heroic military shows up. This sarcasm just to be clear. "We have orders to deal with a rouge I.S. that is seemingly hunting you."

"You're little late" I replied kind of annoyed "I already took care of it"

"Wha-" she said stunned "Really"

"Well considering I'm standing over decapitated wreckage…" I replied "yes"

"U-understood" she said getting a hold of herself "could you give us your location?"

I was about to reply when I noticed the left arm of the I.S. was glowing…aw shit. "You know I have feeling your about to find out" I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow…

"What do you me-" ***Boom*** the left arm exploded for some reason and I got knocked out. You know if I have to fight an I.S. I would appreciate not getting blown up at the end!

When I finally came to there were a few fires lighting up the area and my left eye was closed for some reason, I tried to feel my face and discovered that my left arm wouldn't move…probably dislocated… so I felt with my other hand and found I was bleeding from the forehead and it was covering my eye. Ah well no problem. I see my shotgun now that the place is lit up more I got up and reclaimed it. And to top it all off the Uchigane team finally shows up.

One of them noticed me and walked up in their bulky I.S. armor "So you're Ichika Orimura?" she asked

"Yeah" I said while grunting painfully relocating my shoulder "That's me, and the I.S. or at least what is left of it is over there somewhere" I pointed next to the remains of the building where my failed ambush took place. She signaled to her team and a few of the pilots went to the wreckage and nodded in conformation. "Well, now that's taken care of I'm going home."

"Shouldn't you go to a hospital?" she asked concerned "I can have one my pilots take you there."

"nah, I should be fine" I said in a carefree voice and took a few steps before I noticed something…my vision is fading "you know I might need to take you up on that offer…" I said turning around to face her.

"um- okay" she was probably surprised about my sudden change of mind "but why-" before she could finish I passed out, last thing I remember is hitting the ground.

I woke up in the hospital some point later and saw the captain from the Uchigane sitting next to my bed in her pilot suit. "you gave us quite the scare there" she said in relieved tone "though it's to be expected not many people survive an I.S. encounter on foot"

"not many people have to deal with an I.S. in the first place" I retorted

"ah yes" she said "sorry about that, a virus was uploaded to our computers and we had issues launching and the I.S. had some sort of radar jammer making it hard to track."

"Ah…okay then" well that explains a lot

"Well I have to get back to work" she took out an envelope and handed it to me "that's from my squadron, I'll see you around kid." I opened the letter

_"Get well soon" - 3rd Uchigane squadron._ Well at least they gave a damn

The people who came in next were a news crew apparently everyone saw the I.S. and was too damn scared to do anything about it, they also have a security footage of my battle…again. The next person came as a bit of a shock it was Kazuma and group of other people.

"Hey, buddy" he greeted "saw you on the news, man you're a badass no wonder the Gang is after you" ah yes regarding them the gang I'm dealing them is simply called the Gang since there the only gang in town. "Well these guys behind are from the ARK, they've been feeling pressure from a common enemy and want to ask you something"

"Please make us part of your gang, Boss!" they said synchronized, well now I have gang of my own, I guess this day hasn't turned out to be so bad after all.

* * *

**Well that's that, and can someone send me a list of male Japanese names that would be appreciated**

**Read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay new chapter, Ichika has new gang and we'll see where this goes.**

**Ichika POV**

* * *

Well, I just got out of the hospital yesterday and I think the hospital staff is getting use to me being there, they actually started using my first name, anyways it was one of my better trips their up to the part where they said 'come back soon.' This disturbs me because knowing my luck it is going to happen, well at least I don't have a mad doctor.

Oh yes another thing I have a gang now we are hanging out in the alleyway trying to figure out what we'll call ourselves also I got declared the leader two seconds after finding out I have a gang, reason for that these guys were all guests on the ARK and me being in the resistance carries a lot of weight with these guys and considering how I was able to get Kazuma they threw their lot in with us to watch each other's backs because of the Gang trying to 'recruit' us, members are as follows…

Kazuma- you already know him he's blonde haired kid that I met after being attacked by large Gang hit squad. Well apparently his dad was a blonde American or European…one of the two, and that's why he has blonde hair people think he's a delinquent because of this. Another fact I learned about him he was in the resistance too, now that I think about it I noticed him a few times on missions... he was wearing a bandana covering most of his face, and usually had a helmet on but still.

Gin- like the name suggest he has silver hair yeah apparently on the ARK his parent smelled to much arkchoral fumes while he was in the womb and in one in a million chance mutated he has silver hair and red eyes and like with Kazuma labeled a delinquent because everyone thought he bleached his hair…I'll admit he is kind of intimidating. This town has serious prejudice problem…

Arashi- brown haired kid unlike the rest this guy is actually a delinquent, on the ARK he always got into fights and on the first day of him going to school beat up the toughest guy in the school unprovoked. He also has issues with authority and like the rest of us wears his uniform in a casual manner. It's wonder why he didn't join the resistance.

Haru- this guy looks intimidating he's bigger than average doesn't say much but, means well. He has black hair and doesn't really smile. He just misunderstood guy like most of the rest of us.

So these guys are my new buddies and a like me they all went and bought a bokuto to help defend themselves against the Gang. We actually just got done with fight with about thirty members and we kicked their ass!

"So what should we name ourselves?" I asked looking at them

"How about the 'Ass kickers'?" asked Arashi, everyone just looked at him; he's an aggressive guy isn't he?

"That makes it sound like we're trying!" said Kazuma "you don't try to kick ass to become badass you just kick ass and look good while doing it to be badass!"

"Then what do you have wise guy!" retorted Arashi

"How about the Resistance?" said Kazuma

"You and Ichika were the only one in the Resistance on the ARK" said Gin "and I don't feel right using someone else's status, how about The Kantana's"

"That makes us sound like we're a kendo club…" said Kazuma "and I don't want to go around fending those guys off until we get the Gang off our asses" he then turned Haru "you got anything?"

Haru shook his head and then everyone looked at me, oh well guess it's my turn let's see here… "I know!" I exclaimed causing everyone to lean in "we should call ourselves the-" before I could finish my phone rang I picked it up "hello?"

"Ichika?" it was Chifuyu, now that I think about it I haven't called her since I got out so she's probably worried

"Hey, Chifuyu-nee" I said nervously, she's probably pissed

"Ichika are you alright?" she does sound worried, even though that wasn't the worst I've been worse. Yeah during a firefight I got hit by two heavy grenades needless to say I woke up the next day sore as hell and covered in bandages hell if it wasn't for the revive syringes I'd probably be dead.

"Don't worry Chifuyu-nee I've had worse" I said calmly

"What!?" okay Chifuyu-nee just yelled, and in retrospect that wasn't the best thing to say…

"Maybe this is something better said face to face" I offered

"Agreed me and Madoka are coming home for break tomorrow we'll talk then" the way she said this made me feel a little scared for my life

"Well I'm screwed" I said out-loud everyone looked at me confused "my sisters are coming home tomorrow ones protective and the other is freaking scary" I sighed "that was the scary one…"

"So you're screwed to the wall tomorrow and we should wait two days before meeting you if we value our balls" said Kazuma that was surprisingly accurate considering the information I gave him. he also probably heard about the reputation from my sister

"Yeah, well since we stopped this week's hit squad I think we can all go home safe." I said before walking off "Kazuma is in charge while I'm gone" Kazuma did a fist pump

"You can't count on me boss-man" I tried to get them to not call me that, apparently that's the only thing I can't get them to do. Kazuma then showed a look as if he remembered something "Wait, what was the name you came up with" I looked at them and smirked.

"We should call ourselves the Crew"

* * *

**The next day**

I was waiting at the monorail station that led to I.S. academey which for whatever reason is located in the mall, Chifuyu told me to be here by noon, o h and the first though after waking up was 'judgment day' and I'm as scared as hell, if my memories are still correct despite all the blunt force trauma I endured on the ARK, Chifuyu is scary, scary, person. I saw the monorail car coming from the school stopped three people walked out…wait a minute three? I thought I only had two sisters! No wait ichika stop your two sisters are there, holy crap Madoka looks like mini-chifuyu that's kind of scary! Okay third person has brown long hair tied back with a green band wearing what I am guessing to be the I.S. academy uniform, she's tall….wait a moment…Holy crap that's Houki! After all this time her hair style hasn't changed! I see she still has that constant scowl.

"Ichika!" yelled Madoka who then ran up and enveloped in hug…ugh tight hug to they have strength training in her school or something "it so good to see you"

"Madoka….can't breathe…." She then realized that she was practically suffocating me and let go and blushed while scratching her head in embarrassment "good to see you to" I managed when I regained my breath "hey Chifuyu-nee…" I greeted nervously, that look on her face promises scolding and possibly (probably) pain later. Houki seemed seem the look away a little disappointed I turned to look at her "hey, it's been six years but it's good to see you again Houki" her head shot up in surprise

"How…how did you even recognize me?" she asked apparently shocked at my memory

"Your hair style is still the same" I pointed out, smiling

"You have a good memory" she muttered looking away her face was also turning red, was she sick or something? Ah well if she was sick she'd do something about it.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked "not that I'm not happy to see you it just kind of took me by surprise"

"I invited her!" said Madoka happily "she's my roommate back at school and figured she want to see you!" Houki's face got redder and turned around to hide her face… wonder why.

"Ichika." Oh crap Chifuyu's talking "I have some business in town, so I'll see you at home" her look than turned intense but why don't I feel as scared as I should be feeling? "You better be there" I'll figure it out later "in the mean time why don't you three catch up for old times' sake?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Madoka who grabbed my arm and dragged me off Houki following behind.

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

"Bwahahahahahahaha" me and Arashi are laughing our asses of right now, though we are usually at odds we seem to have a similar sense of humor, our fearless leader is currently being dragged off by who I'm guessing to be his sister, have no idea who the other girl is maybe a friend or something, but anyways funny as hell. Also that older woman if that was his sister she is scary growing up dealing with that no wonder he has balls

"Guys I don't think it's nice to laugh at boss" said Gin and Haru nodded in agreement Arashi and me stopped laughing and looked at him, Gin is the sensible one of the group and Haru well I'm not sure about him he doesn't talk enough to get a reading on him.

"it's not" I agreed "but it's still pretty friggin funny" me and Arashi broke out laughing again "oh man did you see his face!"

"Yeah!" this is one of the few time you'll see us getting along most points past this we'll look like we'll we want to beat each other senseless, and we do.

"Wait minute who are those guys?" asked Arashi noticing something on the floor below us same floor as Ichika there was a group of people with white clothes covering their face and leather jackets. They wielded makeshift weapons one of them even had a police baton, they were also watching Ichika's group intently. I smell trouble…

* * *

**Ichika POV**

We sat down in the food-court Madoka told me the story of how she became the class representative, apparently the class nominated her, against both her and representative candidate named Cecilia Alcott (who sounds like a total bitch by the way) well anyways after a few arguments they finally decided on a match that took place a week later, well Madoka won barely. And now Cecilia resents her even more so now that she knows that the 'I.S. slayer' (me) is her brother. I get an odd sense of pride from that…

Madoka was just starting telling me about how she found Rin in school or rather Rin found her when in noticed when I noticed a group of masked armed guys coming towards the table, but luckily for me my gang came out of nowhere grabbing the group and hauling them off Kazuma stopped while holding one of them in headlock in his left he did a signal telling me he was going to call me about this and then flashed me the thumbs up and hauled his captive off to where the others.

Madoka and Houki who were facing away from me were looking at me oddly "Ichika is something wrong?"

"No, I just saw someone I know" I replied "it looked like he had problem but he took care of it"

That's when my phone rang it was Kazuma I picked "Kazuma?" I asked

"Yeah it's me boss" he replied I could hear sounds of a struggle in the back ground "Haru, quit screwing around and finish him!" then I heard painful grunt and then silence

"What was that about?" I asked

"Apparently the Gang is stepping up their attacks this was hit squad but as you saw we took care of it"

"Are you sure?"

"Well considering there's giant G's on the backs of their jackets" during our fights against the Gang we found that they use the G's from the English alphabet to identify themselves as Gang members "yeah I think these bastards might be higher up in Gang hierarchy, they fought better than other members we beat, anyways me and the guys will hang around to watch out for more attacks"

"Alright thanks"

"No problem, boss." And with that we hung up.

"So what was that about" asked Madoka

"That was my friend he's taking care of something for me"

"oh, Hey I've been meaning to ask why are you carrying a bokuto with you" Houki also leaned in with interest oh crap, I took this with me without realizing it, okay calm down I can do this, just don't tell them about being targeted about the Gang.

"Self-defense" oh god-damn-it think before you speak moron…and I'm yelling at myself perfect. Houki looked a bit surprised and Madoka looked concerned

"Does this have something to do with those delinquents that attacked you a few days ago?"

"Yes…" I admitted hanging my head

"Delinquents?" asked Houki confused

"Well you see, on the first day of school I beat up the schools top delinquent who happened to be part of gang and that gang came looking for me and so I ended up fighting them off with my friend I just talked to" I explained

"Are they still attacking you?" asked Madoka concerned, come on sis don't look at me like that.

"No, I'm totally safe" I am lying through my teeth! And anyways I'd figure she be more worried about the I.S. attacks.

"But you were never that good in kendo" that is true training with my sisters got my ass handed to me, training with Houki got my ass handed to me, now that I think about I think Nick is the only person I had successful combat training with.

"I got better" I replied

"Really" asked Houki "then how about a match for old time's sake?" she totally doesn't think I got better, but what the hell it'd be worth it to see the look on her face.

"Sure, why not" I replied we got up and walked away.

* * *

**Shinonono Dojoj, Ichika pov**

Well here we are, haven't been here for a long ass time the place seemed a little run down, not that o cared being on the ARK and all, but still. We were standing the old training room me an Houki wearing protective gear, Houki changed into her traditional training uniform I did not "So should I go all out, or should he just spar"

"I remember you failing even if you did go all out" replied Houki, cocky are we all right then you asked for it.

"Okay then" I replied, Madoka was playing referee

"Ready?" she asked, me and Houki nodded "Go!"

It was over in an instant I ducked under Houki's swing got behind her and tripped her with the training sword. Needless to say they were shocked, vindication is great feeling isn't it?

"That doesn't count" said Houki "I wasn't ready yet" well I can see where this is going.

"Round two then?" I asked, I'm kind of annoyed right now.

"Of course" she said, her face was combination of pissed and determination. We took our places; my sister started the match Houki came at me with a flurry of slashes but compared to dodging bullets this was pretty easy I either dodged or blocked all of them then at the next slash I switched to my left hand and twisted the training sword as hers met sending her off balance and finished with a jab to her gut knocking her on her butt.

"How did you get that good!?" she asked obviously annoyed "What kind of style is that anyways?" this made me think.

"I don't know Range style, I guess" I said they looked at me confused "Okay, when I was on the ARK I got combat training from a guy called Nick Range, who was also the guy that pulled me out of the water, anyways Nick grew up watching a lot of movies with sword fighting and somehow combined them all into one bastardized form" Nick despite first impressions is actually a pretty intelligent guy "Basically the way he taught me was showed some basic moves and then we beat the hell out of each other" the two girls just stared at me incredulously "it worked…"

"How does someone make a sword style out watching movies?" asked Houki she seemed appalled someone even attempted that "that seems ridiculous and a mockery to all other sword styles out there"

"No one told him that" in fact if someone did I'm pretty sure he'd take more pride in his style and flip that person off. "Houki listen it may be unorthodox but the style save my life a few times over the past few years" okay now they looked shocked, goddamit why did I have to take the bokuto with me this morning. "I'm going have to the explain this, aren't I?" they nodded "crap, okay, when I was on the ARK there is this incident called P-14 massacre, basically a few security officers who were mentally unstable came down to pelgo 14 and just started killing people, the resistance agents who lived there fought back coincidently I was living there to" this earned a gasp from the two "one of the officers were murdering people with a katana, I had a makeshift 8-inch knife but he was moving towards a defenseless family so I jumped in, end result was I got cut up pretty badly, but I beat the guy" well actually I killed him but they don't need to know that. By the end of the story they were both wide eyed.

* * *

**Later**

After everyone calmed down and Madoka stopped hyperventilating we walked to my-(our) house apparently Houki was staying with us during the break. When we walked in the door guess who was waiting. it was Darth Vader! Nah, I'm just kidding, close enough though. It was Chifuyu-nee, this will be fun talk.

"Madoka, why don't you and Houki go use the, onsen (**AN:** some sort of hot-tub?)" she said her gaze resting on me intently, seriously that look is not as scary as I remembered it to be. "I need to have a talk with Ichika"

"We have an onsen?" Madoka and Houki sweat-dropped at my question, but seriously I didn't know! Well after they went upstairs Chifuyu and me were sitting in the living room facing each-other

"Listen Ichika" said Chifuyu her face softening, holy crap that's rare "when I'm at the academy and I hear that you get attacked by an I.S. when I can't do anything make me worry" holy hell, she has a heart! Well I guessed that, but she's a cold person most of the time! That's probably why she doesn't have a boyfriend yet… "I want you to tell me what you went through on the ARK, mainly to find out your capabilities"

So for the next few minutes I went over from the time Nick pulled me out of the water to operation airborne when we got the plain off the ARK, all my battles, training, losses, and gains. By the end of the story she had shocked look on her face or at least her equivalent of shock…okay, her eyebrows were slightly raised.

Before she could say anything my phone rang I picked it up, and what I heard rattled me to my core….

* * *

**So bit of a slow chapter, but I figure Ichika needs to have some interaction with the main female characters at some point, next time we get to see some action! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here you go another chapter**

**and for god sakes if people read this just review I want to hear what you think!**

* * *

**Ichika POV**

"This is Ichika, right?" said a somewhat menacing voice on the other side. How the hell do people getting my phone number anyways only remember giving it to my crew!

"Who is this?" I replied

"Well listen, I'm a Gang leader" I widened my eyes at this "and I have something that belongs to you" I could year yelling.

"Let me go you cheap bastard!" that was Arashis' voice "you think you're so tough knocking someone out from behind, untie me and we'll see who knocks out who!" from the sounds of it he was struggling against something

"What are you doing with him" I asked getting pissed off

"Not only him" he said, I could practically hear him smirking "your entire 'crew' is here" well looks out the Gang figured out what we're calling ourselves, that was fast "except blondie, the hit-squad after him said he fell off the bridge" well that's relieving, during the missions I noticed him getting shot, hit, or blown off ledges all around the ARK and get back up as if nothing happened (with occasional medical treatment), so he's probably fine. "Anyways if you want your remaining buddies left come to warehouse 13-D in the industrial district" this is totally a trap and a cliché one at that. But my crew is in trouble and what kind of boss would be if I just left them hanging?

"I have to go" I said getting up probably a little too urgently and began moving towards the door.

"Hold on, Ichika" said Chifuyu grabbing the back of my shirt "what was that phone call about" I was about to pull some BS lie about how my friend needed help moving something, but the look in her eyes said if I lie I get hurt.

"*Sigh* my friends got captured by a local gang" I explained while Chifuyu kept her cold expression "and I have to go there to break them out." I'm hoping that she'll let me go without another word but…

"I can't let you do that." She said in an almost monotone voice.

"What!? Why not!?" I yelled even though I was expecting that.

"Ichika I just got you back after three years and learned you have gone through life threatening situations almost constantly" I heard worry in that explanation it was faint but it was there "I can't let you go risking your life you need to stay here so I can protect you" protect me? Well I'm glad you care that much but I can take care of myself.

"Chifuyu listen I'm not a little kid anymore" I said turning to face her "you protected me when I was little and you did a good job, but I can protect myself now and I have my own idiots to protect" she looked like she wanted to stop me but she paused.

"Okay fine" she said, I just won an argument with Chifuyu. Did hell freeze over or something? This is like the first time ever anyone managed to convince her otherwise in the past she ended it with no and a hit to the head. Anyways I ran out the door to the industrial area of town.

**Chifuyu POV**

I wanted to stop him…I wanted to stop him and make him stay here where it's safe, I just got him back and I'm finally able to spend time with him, but that look in his eyes so full of determination it just told me that he mean what he says and can pull it off. I guess he finally became a man. I failed to protect him once and he goes through hell only to become a strong man.

I turned and walked back to the couch just as Madoka and Houki came back from their bath "Eh, where'd Ichika go?" asked Madoka looking for her twin

"He had to help his friends move something." I replied, Ichika just be okay and come back safely

**Ichika POV**

I dodged a CO2 pellet and punch the nearest enemy and use him as a shield as I run up and knock out the proxy gunman. I'm just started making into the industrial area and got ambushed by the Gang, these guys must be the better fighters though they're nothing I can't handle. I finish of the last one with a roundhouse to the head. It looked all clear and I began moving but my combat intuition went off I turned and saw another one who was apparently hiding from me he had a pipe and was swinging it down on my head…sneaky bastard.

But before he could hit me something flew hit him in the head and knocked him out I looked down and saw a bokuto. "Hey boss." I know that voice it turned and saw none other than Kazuma coming out of the shadows he was all wet though.

"You're late" I joked happy to see him.

"Yeah sorry about that, as you can see I went for a late night swim." He joked back "anyways what's up?"

"The rest of the crew got captured and we need to bust them out" I explained.

"Like with Nechayev?" he asked, referencing day-2 of the war.

"More or less" I replied, with that we nodded and took off down the street to rescue our comrades. After awhile we made it to the warehouse and saw a few guards outside, more of the elite (it's what we're calling them) members, me and Kazuma rushed in took them by surprise and swiftly took care of them…elite my ass apparently they can only fight they see the enemy a mile away.

"So how do you want to do this boss?"

"We go in get our guys and beat the hell out anyone in our way"

"That sounds like stupid plan"

"do you have any other ideas?"

"…"

"Thought so." We walked up to the doors and kicked it open simultaneously looking badass while doing it, though we then realized we're also a couple of morons because inside there was practically an army of delinquents standing on the ground the shipping containers pretty much all over the place.

"So you guys did show up" said leader he was wearing a leather jacket darkly tinted sunglasses and was sort of fat and he was openly wielding what I hope to be a CO2 gun "I take it you came for these guys" his subordinates opened three containers revealing our missing members. Arashi was fighting to get out, Gin was being calmed and Haru was unconscious…that can't be good. "I see blondie came back."

"Up yours" retorted Kazuma.

"Well listen, I got a deal for you if you can beat me I'll let you go and you'll never hear from this group of Gang ever however if you lose…well we'll just beat the hell out of you"

"You didn't have to capture my crew if that was the deal" I said wondering how stupid this guy is "I mean deal like this who the hell wouldn't take." Me and Kazuma readied our fighting stances.

"Same plan?" asked Kazuma

"Yeah" I replied "make a beeline for our comrades and beat down anyone in the way"

"you know I was wrong" said Kazuma "this was a pretty good plan after all" we both gave matching grins and charged tearing into the mob of delinquents who were armed with things such as pipes and bats I attacked with the skills Nick taught and Kazuma was using some weird style of his it was crude but unpredictable and effective. I'll ask him about it later.

The fight carried on and we beat down Gang members left and right, some of the elite guys attempted to jump off the crates but Kazuma ran up the side of one and knocked them out in midair somehow maneuvering himself in the air he then landed on his feet and hit a guy right behind while I hit a guy right behind him. The fight finally ended with numerous unconscious bodies littering the floor. Then a gun shot rang out and we jumped out of the ways just as it hit where we were standing. I looked up and saw the leader with a smoking barrel of his handgun…where the hell did he even get that aren't they illegal in Japan!? Ah well it's not the first time I've been shot at…or shot. Just so you know I was sugarcoating what I told Chifuyu and she doesn't know the extent of my injuries received on the ARK. So coming back with a bullet wound, not a good idea. Plus it's going t hurt like hell…

Me and Kazuma split up which might have worked if the bastard wasn't gunning (literally) for me! At least he was crappy shot anyways I distracted him enough for Kazuma to come up and hit him from behind "you know I would have thought that would've been a lot harder considering that he's the boss"

"You're not the one getting shot at!" I yelled a bit annoyed "anyways let's get the others" we quickly went and cut the others loose.

"Oh come on boss, could've you at least left some for me" said Arashi as I cut him loose "and how the hell did Kazuma escape"

"Well my combat intuition kicked in before they could get me and a fight broke out" said Kazuma who already cut gin lose and just freed Haru who slumped over his shoulder "I finished off most of them but I was on a bridge and took a wrong step and fell into the canal." We just stared at them "we should probably get the big guy to a doctor or something" we exited the warehouse Gin and Arashi carried Haru, while me and Kazuma guarded them from any vengeful Gang attacks.

We made it to the hospital where Haru quickly received attention. And the desk manager greeted me by name and asked how I got hurt this time…I spend way too much time coming here. Anyways the doctors told us Haru as had minor head trauma and should be up in the morning much to our relief.

Kazuma explained to me after asked him about his sword fighting that it's something he developed over his life in his words 'being a multi-racial bastard is something looked down upon in the ARK' the Asian population doesn't like him because he's part Caucasian and the Caucasian population doesn't like him because he's part Asian, even his own mother didn't want anything to do with him and is currently living with his younger full-blooded Japanese half-sister. Well anyways because of his multi-racial status he was attacked by gangs from both groups and made his style out of defense. Kindred spirits I guess…

After that we all decided to go home. Apparently Madoka somehow found out about my fight and was incredibly worried, Chifuyu seemed relieved-it's hard to tell with her even being her brother- and Houki I don't know had interest in her eyes or something…weird, anyways the rest of the week was peaceful something I have not enjoyed for a very long time.

**After the break Ichika POV**

Well back in class apparently everyone learned how I have gang now and that my gang is currently at war with the Gang. It's so bad that everyone in my class reorganized the seating chart to avoid me so now there's a empty desk perimeter around my corner seat. Even Dan was full on avoiding me! Ah well at least is still have my Crew.

"Alright class we have transfer student joining us today" said the teacher and turned toward the door "you may come in" the person who walked in was short blonde haired, purple eyed Caucasian girl, she's pretty if the guys in classroom going crazy was anything to go by.

"H-hello" she said in nervous accented voice "my name is Charlotte Dunois, I am a transfer student from France." Everyone in the room was in awe, not fair I technically transferred from the ARK all I got was being shunned, and fearful glances, I even lost my childhood friend dammit! Although France wasn't in war at least I don't think it was… I need to catch up on current events. Although I can't blame them for avoiding me I do look kind of scary with my scar plus now I have a bokuto with me I probably look intimidating.

"Okay now that introductions are over" said the teacher "why don't sit over by Orimura" wait a moment… Cute French girl coming over to sit next to me, I am getting the horrible feeling that I'm going to have fight my way out of this school. She sat down next to me and shot me a friendly smile. That's a nice change of pace.

Eventually lunch time came around and all the single guys crowded the poor new girl who was being overwhelmed she was trying to tell them that she rather not but they weren't listening. "Hey" I said gaining their attention "you said you'd eat lunch with me, remember" thankfully she picked up the hint

"Oh right yes I almost forgot due to class" she said and quickly sat down next to me. Well at least she's not an airhead

"Why should she have to sit next to delinquent like you Orimura" said one of the guys as the others roared in agreement

"I'm not forcing her" I said but then turned to a threatening glare "do you have a problem with that" the guys quickly backed off in fear, if you're going to be labeled as a feared delinquent you might as well make the best of it.

"Thank you" said Charlotte looking down

"No problem" I said giving a reassuring smile.

"But won't they be afraid of you?" she asked in concern.

"They're already afraid of me" I said casually while she looked at me "you know about the guy who defeated a I.S. on his own?" she nodded probably hearing it off the news. "I'm him" she gasped in surprise but her look was more in awe than fear. "That and it probably doesn't help the biggest group of delinquents in the city want to kill me."

"And you face them on your own!" she asked surprised

"Well not entirely some guys from the ARK rallied around me and we are I guess fighting what you could call a gang war" now she was looking at me in wonder, we talked about a few casual things after that nothing too important. After the day ended Charlotte wanted to walk with me she claims it was for protection but I explained to her that she might attract more trouble hanging with me… I'd like to point out that our group doesn't look for trouble but finds us. Anyways she kept with me up until we met Kazuma. "Hey Kazuma"

"Hey, boss" he said absently before looking up from the phone he was texting on, shock came across his face "Holy crap…!" he then quickly typed in a number "Hey, jackass guess what!" he's probably talking to Arashi "Boss-man got himself a girlfriend!" Charlotte surprised at his observation blushed heavily, and where the hell did he pull that from "I know I can't believe it either…what does she look like?...Well blonde short, cute…European or something like that." Ah so we both think she's cute glad to know I'm not screwed in the head…well then again this is Kazuma.

"Wait, Kazuma we're not dating?" I said

"What seriously?" he then talked back into the phone "wait a moment false alarm….he walked up to me with a girl right next to him, what the hell was I suppose to think…yeah well takes one to know one jackass" with that he hung up "so you're not dating?"

"No" I said calmly as char shook her head furiously…am I really that bad?... anyways even though he's undoubtedly loyal Kazuma is still a bit of renegade but damn if he isn't reliable! He's the guy I want watching my back, plus he's Resistance we're practically family here!

Another week passed and me and Char (I took to calling her that, it's a whole lot easier) became fast friends, she's really easy to talk to but then she dropped the bombshell on me while walking home after hanging out with my crew except Kazuma he was gone for some reason, the sun had set "Huh?" I said at her revelation.

"I originally was sent here to spy on you, to see if there was anything special about you." she admitted

"Why"

"You are the only one to defeat an I.S. without using another I.S." Char explained "that has never happened before! So my father sent me in to see if you have any special abilities"

"Well I don't have any powers except for my combat intuition" she looked at me with interest "but that's basically gives an early warning to the attack and it's pretty common among Resistance members even Kazuma has it, basically I defeated the I.S. with hit-and-run tactics or high explosives"

"Well…I see…" she seems disappointed

"Something wrong?" I asked

"Well you see my father the one who put me up to this is in charge of the Dunois company"

"…"

"They makes I.S.'s"

"Ah"

"But the company is going bankrupt" she explained "he thought instead of making a new I.S. make anti-I.S. gear or supplicate the ability to use it"

"Well looks like he'll be disappointed" I replied with sense of pride, hey some rich jackass tried to spy on me with his own daughter! I think my time on ARK made me develop some resentment against rich people… "Besides you're his daughter he shouldn't be too mad."

"Well actually he doesn't think to highly of me"

"Say what…?" I asked this hit a nerve on me

Char began to explain to me how she was born from a mistress (people still do this kind of crap!?) and how her mother died she went to live with her father who in short was a total jackass, he was cold to her and his wife…Chars' stepmother or something? Anyways first day in instantly ignored and abused she also apparently has I.S. training which gives me an idea.

"Okay so you don't want to go back there" she nodded "alright I have plan which may or may not work" her look was all I needed and I went o my phone "hey Chifuyu-nee I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" she asked in a neutral tone, the ever reliable big sister always remaining calm in tough situations

"I need you to enroll a friend of mine in I.S. Academy" I told her.

"If your friends want to be surrounded by girls that fine but they're not doing it here" said Chifuyu, that's right I haven't told her about char yet this is going to be fun to explain

"She's a girl" I said "and she has I.S. training"

"I actually have it with me" said Char

"What really?" I asked "isn't that like a violation of a treaty or something?" she shrugged "ah well whatever, and she as her own I.S."

"Hmm, okay" said Chifuyu "Have her come here on Friday"

"That was fast" I commented surprised.

"Did you ever doubt me" I sensed pride her voice!

"I know I should know better…" I said "….Thanks" I hung up and turned to Char "Okay, well you are going to start a new school life on Friday" she looked shocked, happy, but shocked

"How will this help?"

"Well I remember my twin sister going off on something about orginizations having no influence inside the school so when you go there you'll be safe for four years and by the time you graduate you'll be old enough to what you want!"

"But why would you do this for me" she asked "I was sent to spy on you…"

"Because my parents abandoned me and my sisters when I was young" I said clenching my fist "so I'm not going to stand by and let some else deal with this kind of deal if I can do something about it!"

"Boss, you have a heart of gold" said a voice Kazuma jumped down from the bridge above us, though oddly enough he had his combat gear on and holding a Gerund assault rifle also he looked kind of banged up to also for whatever reason he had a black cat on his shoulders.

"Kazuma? Where the hell have you been?" I asked my previously missing right hand man "and what's with that cat"

"Funny story actually" he said "well today started like any other day…" he then went on to tell us and amazing story.

* * *

**Alright this is done now I'm going to work on a new story since I have writers block on some my others and Kazuma gets to be the protagonist in the next chapter.**

**Why, well Kazuma is interesting because starting out I had no intention of putting him in here or giving him that much of a role but he kind of took a life of his own, he just kind of happened and has also become one of my favorite original characters he's much mystery to me as anyone who bothers to read this.**

**Another thing the Gerund assault rifle is a sort of the basic assault rifle in brink has intermediate stats and great accuracy and stability it's my favorite weapon, and for those of you who bothered to learn the assault rifles automatic or semi-auto are illegal in japan i'll explain it next chapter**

**Also recently I found out Ichika has another childhood friend named Kazuma just so you know there is no relation between the two.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well this is Kazuma's story, you'll get to see what he has to deal with, and his personality also a little bit about his family.**

**Kazuma: **Has short but messy blonde hair and brown eyes, he commonly refers to himself as a bastard and uses a one handed sword technique he developed during his childhood.

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock next to my bed; I was in the apartment that I alone live in. It wasn't so bad well at least compared to the ARK the living quarters there where half this size and I had to share it with a few other people, also this room has something called a bathroom where apparently you take a dump and piss and also take something called a shower that runs a lot of clean water on me to wash me down. Makes me feel like a wasteful Founder…on the ARK we just went in the ocean, bathed in it too… well anyways enough talking about what I guess would be disgusting in the outside world, I got up made myself breakfast grabbed my bokuto and Zippo lighter and went out the door.

I got to school at the same time as most everyone else who were chatting with their friends while giving me a wide berth. For crying out loud people! Just because I have blonde hair doesn't mean I'm a delinquent! It can (and does) mean I'm a multiracial bastard. Although it's too late to say anything now since I've been in a few fights since my enrollment here, also I shared the fact I was in the Resistance back on the ARK and everyone looked like some sort of killer! So overall I'm not well liked here, and kind of feared.

Well the reason I'm multiracial is my parents. They way they met was my dad was a blond Caucasian man who locked eyes with my mom on the street, and there we have some love at first sight bullshit. So the problem was they were different races and on the ARK racial tensions ran high. We had a whole bunch of people with different ideals different nations different cultures all crammed into crappy living conditions tensions are bound to rise. Anyways they began sneaking out and meeting each other but their racial groups were against this so they snuck away and a few months later I popped out. Yeah, I'll just say there's a lack of condoms on the ARK… so in case you're lost this basically a modern day Romeo and Juliet story with the protagonists living and I'm the bastard child that came from that, and let me tell you it's not that great both groups hate me and tried to hurt me on a number of occasions! Why the hell did I stay awake during the that English class I already know English and Russian and German, and a whole mess of other languages…yeah on the ARK you need to know a minimum of five languages just to say good morning to your neighbors.

Well back to the schoolyard still shunned and feared. "ohhhhh, he's so cute" said a voice coming from a group girls who I can guarantee are not talking about me…sadly. The group of girls where watching a black cat sitting on the concrete wall and I could be mistaking but he looked annoyed…I could being mistaken but he looked annoyed…I guess to much attention isn't as good as it sounds….poor cat, and now it's watching me with interest…weird.

I go into the school and walk down the halls everyone giving me a wide berth, one of the upsides of being feared is that no one gets in your way "hey, Kazuma we have some things we need to settle" except the dumbasses who picked a fight with you on day one and are one of the reasons you are feared. I turn towards him, he's an average sized guy and has some bandages on his face (my doing ;D)

"Do you really need to go through this again!" I complain in annoyed voice I kicked this guys ass every-day since day one and he still wants to fight me, well I'll give him points for tenacity "dude one day, one day is all I'm asking to be left in peace."

"Not happening" and charged no cocky ass speech about today being day he'll defeat me? Well maybe I'll make it to class on time today. In response to his charge I just punch him giving out a an instant KO.

"Jackass" I muttered and went on my way everyone remembering what I can do and press against the walls as I walk towards my class, the war ended on the ARK but for some reason I still have someone to fight the 'class president' is going to give me hell for this. I walk into the class and sit in my seat in the way back next to the windows it's a nice spot the teachers never catch me sleeping back here, that or they just don't care. Probably the latter.

The teacher walked in and the class began, and my thoughts wandered to Charlotte now known as Char, she was cute! But boss saw her first besides she wouldn't go out with a claimed to be delinquent bastard like me, but she does hang around the boss… Hmm. Ah screw it, if she shows interest I'll go for it, but if she doesn't boss gets the first shot.

Class went on and I hardly paid attention until I heard the term 'dust explosion' stayed awake for the explanation and after that fell asleep. I awoke right at the time class ended and lunch began but before I could get up the class president comes over.

"Couldn't help but notice that you came on time today" Yuki Fujimura our shoulder length black haired class rep and has been on my ass since I got here, hell I saved her from a couple of horny delinquents once but she didn't let up with being on my case.

"The guy skipped his rant and went straight to the fighting so I saved a minute or two" I explained casually while getting up to go to lunch. Lunch being a fish I caught with a makeshift spear down by the canal.

"So you were fighting again?" she asked

"I don't see why your surprised, I pretty much do it every day" I said getting a tiny bit pissed off at her and just walk away, everyday she's like this but I can't do anything about it because she doesn't attack me and there some screwed up rule out here that woman are dominant…aren't both sexes suppose to be equal…more or less. Apparently it has something to do with the I.S. but then boss beat two of them on his own…so what does that make him? You know I may be asking for an ass kicking but I kind want to fight one of those.

I go out into the schoolyard with my boxed fish which I grilled earlier during breakfast and sit down on the edge of the yard on a bench and began to eat, while the group of girls from earlier try to coax the cat down "It's so cute but why won't it come down?" probably because your annoying the hell out of it, I mean seriously I've only heard your voice twice and it pisses me off!

"Poor katze" I muttered using the German word for cat, the cat itself seem to have heard me somehow, then spotted and ran on top of the walls and jumped down right next to me and sat there...this is a very bizarre cat, I like it "hey katze what are you doing, can't you see I'm eating"

"ahhh" screamed a girl from the cats fan-club "Kazuma is going to kill the cat!"

"Screw you bitch!" I retorted that girl seriously pisses me off! "Hey, katze you can stay here if you want but I'm not feeding you…" as if the cat understood me it laid down and curled up next to me. The cats fan-club stared at me in shock and then I got an idea "you know the fact you've been coaxing katze here to come down, and me to not do anything. That says something about you people since it came to me, doesn't it?" I said with a somewhat devilish grin as they fumed. "I'm a bastard aren't I?"

* * *

**Yuki POV**

I watched him from the window telling off the girls who were bothering the stray cat for the past week and I can't help but blush. Despite what he probably thinks, I don't hate him. When he saved me from those men awhile ago I kind of fallen for him…I mean I had little bit of an interest in him before but after the incident I really liked him. But every time I try talking to him I get nervous and berate him over trivial matters. Also my status as class rep and his as the toughest delinquent in school makes things hard for me.

"Hello, class rep of class 1-D" said a guy walking up this man name is Tora he's the 2nd year kendo club captain and an arrogant prick who has a thing for me "why don't you me have lunch together?" at least he's direct. But I scowl, refuse, and look back to Kazuma who seems to have glares being directed at him.

Tora also looks out the window glares in Kazuma's direction and walks away. I hope he doesn't try anything

* * *

**Tora POV**

So she has eyes for the delinquent. Well we'll see how long that lasts. I from a devious smirk as I continue onward.

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

"I won't ask you again let the cat go" said the girl; the cats' fan-club was directing glares at me. You know I hope I never get a fan-club. That just sounds like some sort of hell!

"Katze (I named the cat Katze got problem with it?) can leave any time he wants" I reply calmly the cat looks up at me "you want to go with them" The cat shakes his head and goes back to sleep, okay I really like this cat now. "there's your answer" they fumed again.

"You know it's not nice to make girls angry" said a voice I'm familiar with it was Tora, the arrogant, bishonen (pretty boy), jackass, who is captain of the kendo club I have been meaning to kick this guys ass for awhile now but if I start something then I'd have to fight my way in and out of school…wait how's that different from now? Screw it, I'm going to fight this guy. "Your delinquent tendencies have been a blight in this school for too long," he took out his own bokuto "for sake of all the cute girls here I will make you learn your place" the girls all sigh in admiration, oh yeah the guy's also a womanizer, pretty much all the girls are after him and his lackey's, not that any of the girls here would go after me anyways. And is this guy picking a fight with me? This is one of the best days I've had since getting off the ARK!

"Bring it on you effeminate jackass!" I yelled jumping up from the bench grabbing my bokuto in the process.

"Such vulgarity" said Tora "do you really think you can beat the captain of the kendo club?"

"Hell yes." I stated with confidence, trust me if the author had better descriptive skills you'd think you could kick this guys ass to, plus all the guys coming for me during my childhood, and my combat experience during the revolution, I'm pretty sure I can pound this guy into the ground!

"Alright then, come at me!" he swung his bokuto in showy off manner; this guy is a total show boater. I charge and our swords met and we blocked and parried each other's strikes, I'll admit that this guy is a little better fighter than I thought but I'm still going to kick his ass "so crude and unrefined" he said with a snobby tone "I'm almost insulted that you carry a sword" we broke away

"Well I AM insulted that you call yourself a man!" I retorted and he glared, hahaha, I'm such a bastard "you hit like a friggin girl" yeah I'm not too proud of that, but I ran out of insults. Tora just looked at me.

"You do realize that females are considered dominant in today's culture" said Tora, holy crap, just him talking annoys me! "That could actually be considered a compliment."

"It's the thought that counts" I replied with a smirk, well it's true. I charged and attacked with ferocity actually making him step back. But then I noticed something interesting on his sword but doing so distracted me and gave him an opening. I jumped backwards just barely avoiding his strike.

"It's not wise to get distracted on the battlefield" did he seriously just reprimand me on combat techniques? But anyways that thing on his sword gave me an idea.

"You want to know what else is not wise to do on the battlefield?" I asked, he looked at me in confusion and I charged and swung when our blades met, his shattered "Is to come to battle with a weapon in bad condition!" his eyes widened in shock, I then spun around and cracked him in the head this caused him to fall and slide a few feet left.

"ho…how did you defeat me" he asked surprised "your just a bastard child!" how the hell did he know…you know what I don't care.

"What can I say I'm awesome" I replied with a cocky grin "plus your bokuto had a crack in it not a very big one but large enough to be noticeable, and exploitable" he glares at me from the ground "also I'm not a bastard" everyone looked at me confused, and I jutted a thumb at myself "I'm THE bastard who kicked your ass!" I said this with pride "and THE bastard will fight those who want force him or his comrades under their thumbs and THE bastard will fight with everything he has" I declare this with determination. On the ARK I got tired of everyone calling me a bastard so I called myself a bastard wore it like a badge of honor and took their insults and turned it into an F-U directed right back at them, what can I say I'm THE bastard. After my speech Tora promptly passed out, thank god, I was about to kick his face in to do the same thing.

Well lunch ended and Katze went to hide from his fan-club somewhere, I don't blame him even after the fight those girls were still after him poor, poor Katze. The rest of the school-day was uneventful until leaving time in the locker bay "What the hell is this?" I asked no one in particular I pulled out letter in a pinkish envelope with a heart sticker as a seal. The envelope is labeled 'to Kazuma' and a drawing of a heart I opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear, Kazuma_

_I have been admiring you ever since your first step into our school and I want to confess my feelings to you, please meet on the roof after school._

_Signed, _

_Your secret admirer_

I hear some books drop and turn to the noise which happens to be the class rep she stared at me with tears in her eyes and ran out beginning to cry…Weird. Anyways this letter is total bullshit, I mean come on? Who would fall for a bastard like me? Well might as well sort this crap out. So I make my way to the roof and when I get there guess who's waiting… it was Tora. You see!? I told you the letter was bullshit! "Holy crap." I say with an even tone, the asshole turned with haughty smile on his face "I had my suspicions but I didn't think…" his smile grew wider "you're gay! And then he face-faulted, yeah I'm a bastard. "I mean I appreciate you think that way but I don't swing that way"

"I'm not gay!"

"Then what the hell was with the letter!?"

"It was lie to lure you up here!"

"Yeah I know" I replied with a smirk

"You…wait, you bastard!"

"Aren't I?" still smirking!

"Anyways, as I have said this is trap!" he said trying to regain his composure

"Since I kicked your ass the first time what makes you think you could win now?" I asked

"I brought friends" he snapped his fingers and five members from the kendo club appeared on the roof, I guess I must have knocked his balls off during the fight so now he needs help taking care of things. "Attack!" well we all know how this will end me kicking their ass. But before I could do anything a small black blur appeared out of nowhere and subsequently knocked out all of the club members including Tora. The black blur landed at my feet to reveal Katze! Okay I really, really, like this cat now.

"Hey Katze!" I said squatting down to greet the cat as it looked up at me "you know you're pretty big badass for cat." I stated. The little fur-ball knocked out six guys in less than ten seconds! That's pretty badass to me. "Hey I have an idea, why don't you come home with me? It'll be great I usually eat fish and my apartment building has a little bit of a rodent problem!" people may think me crazy for talking to a cat, actually they'd probably think I'm crazy for most of the things I do. But this cat is incredibly smart. Katze nodded and jumped on my shoulders as an answer.

* * *

**Yuki POV **

God damn it why couldn't I tell him that I lov… lov…I can't even admit to myself. I couldn't tell him and now it's too late some other girl is telling him. He was the first guy I took an interest in and now he's gone. I hit the ground in frustration

"What's with you?" asked a voice I look and see Kazuma with cat on his shoulders for some reason looking at me in confusion.

"So where's your 'secret admirer'?" I snapped

"Geez just trying to see if your alright" he said scratching your head "anyways that love letter was total BS. It was just the kendo club coming back for revenge, I didn't believe the letter was real but it's still a bit of a low blow"

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked

"I don't really see why you would care, but nope, still single, as if any girl would go out with a bastard like me. Anyways me and this little guy are going home" with that he walked away

I would go out with you

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

Later I got home. Well today was an overall good day kicked pretty boys' ass watched a badass cat kick pretty boys' ass and got a pet. Then just as I opened the door and explosion happened behind startling Katze as he jumped and ran somewhere. I turn to look behind me and see a mechanized body; heavily armored legs shoulder guards somehow floating, kind of looks like a big mechanical samurai. You know I get the feeling this is an I.S. and that someone will have to stop it.

(**AN**: I'm describing the Uchigane I.S.)

To be safe I grabbed my combat gear from the resistance unlike most of the other guys I was able to smuggle most of my gear from the ARK, such as a 'Gerund' assault rifle, a 'Sea Eagle' handgun, a kelvar vest, I wasn't able to get explosives in here apparently there were a few terrorist attacks in the outside world and everyones on edge so I compensated by getting a whole bunch of ammo, and a machete made out of Titanium! Yeah I spent hours carving that thing out of a cannibalized warship hull and shaping it, but it was worth it. Unfortunately I didn't have time to arm myself so I opted to get my 'Lost' jacket and 'Warrior' pants I also put on my 'Anger' face mask, ah this brings memories…painful memories, but good memories too.

Luckily I kept most of my gear in a backpack so grabbed that and ran for it, and as expected the I.S. followed me, okay these things must have something against guys from the ARK or something! Well anyways I jumped over a particularly high wall and just managed to lock and load my Gerund, before the thing decided it could break through the wall. I unloaded a barrage if bullets, normally I would go for short controlled burst but since it's such a big target, at such close proximity, accuracy was not an issue.

Unfortunately the damn thing had shields and bullets did little more than piss it off…it could be pissed off the thing is a robot! Do robots get pissed off!? Well anyways it materialized a sword in its hand and I countered with my machete. I just stopped a 170 cm robot sword… I would be feeling pretty damn proud of myself if I wasn't fighting for my life. Well anyways I broke off and ran for the industrial district so no civilians get caught in the crossfire. After around twenty minutes of running (I pride myself on my stamina and endurance) I finally made it to the industrial area and by some miracle I made there before the I.S. and ran inside a nearby warehouse to set an ambush. Luckily the building was full of shipping containers so this I can probably use as a terrain advantage also the propane tanks give me an idea. After a few seconds of setting some propane tanks at the entrance where I hope the I.S. will come in…this reminds of setting up satchel charges back during the revolution. So anyways I'm aiming my 'Gerund' from a secluded area right now and I concentrate as I hear the I.S. approaching I see the armored figure walk into the door and right when it gets in front of the propane tank I pull the trigger ending a bullet to the tank, creating a fiery blast.

The I.S.'s shields flared as it was forced forward. I switch to my 'Sea Eagle' and machete and jump from my hiding spot hitting the I.S. from behind making its shield flare again. It then turned and faced me and we began fighting, well… mainly me dodging and trying to get a few blows in, while it tries to kill me with an oversized sword I guess you could call that fighting, right? "Why are you coming after me?" I ask it sarcastically "I'm not Boss, he's the one who kills the I.S. on foot!" I then swing and our blades met but I was also holding my gun at it so I unloaded into it.

I guess it did something because it forced me back with enough force send me flying across the warehouse and slam into a container leaving a human (my) sized dent there, I recovered in time to barely dodge a strike aimed for my head, and then duck as it moves its blade across the container tearing a large slash mark there. Okay, I know I asked for this but come on! Why the hell would a I.S. come after me!? Huh? Anyone?

I was getting worried that this thing would kill me before I killed it, I jumped away from the machine, but then I saw a dust like substance floating out from the damaged container. It was flour which caused me to remember class earlier today about the 'dust explosion'. This gives me a crazy idea; I take out my lighter and ignite it which caused it to ignite the floating flour causing a fire ball and I was standing a little too close got blown into the air and once again flying across the warehouse and landing on top of another container. I got back up and saw the I.S. get engulfed by the growing fireball…OH SHIT! Fireball is still growing! I jump of the container and head for the exit apparently the other containers had flammable crap inside them and were also exploding and the only thing I'm thinking is…oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

I got out barely and duck under the fire ball that shot out of the entrance, followed by the warehouse exploding. That thing as got to be dead now! But then my 'Combat intuition' went off.

*Clang*

What the

*Clang**Clang*

Oh you have got to be shitting me! It was still alive! I watched it emerge from the flames damaged and scorched, but it still had it sword in hand and it was still coming towards me. I'm getting reminded of the Terminator series you know when the terminator walks out of the fire and all his skin burned off so he's the robotic skeleton? Anyways I take out my 'Gerund' and fire a shot at it and to my surprise the shields didn't react and it penetrated the armor…thank you armor piercing rounds…anyways the shields are down and I opened fire on it the bullets shredding it, it still moved at me it stepped out of the burning area, while I switched clips, and continued the firing. The I.S. eventually dropped the sword and began crawling and with a burst to its head I finished it off.

I sit down in relief and lower my mask, before I realized what I just did "holy crap!" I said to myself "I just beat an I.S… you know these things are not as hard as they're made out to be" hey if they were as powerful as advertised I'd be dead right now…or maybe I'm just that much of a badass.

It wasn't long before an I.S. team showed. Oh god I hope I don't have to fight these too! "Are you alright" asked who I'm guessing was the squad leader "what happened here"

"I'm still breathing" I answered "Oh and I got attacked by an I.S., and the warehouse blew up in the fighting" I pointed to fire which was now dying out.

"An I.S.?" she asked "what happened where'd it go?"

"I got into a fight with it and won" I said gesturing to the wreckage "that thing is dead now" as I said that the thing came back to life and I reflexively shot a burst at it "correction now it's it dead…probably" after explaining how the fight went and why they were late to counter the rouge I.S. apparently I took the route with least amount of people and moved too fast make an impression in the area so the alert came in late. Actually it wasn't until I blew up the warehouse did they realize something was wrong. Well after that I was free to go and along the way I reunited with Katze.

**End of story**

"And that's what I did today" I finished taking in Bosses and Chars shocks looks, boss was the first one to recover

"so I take it that's Katze?" asked Boss

"Yep!" I replied while scratching the cat behind the ear "my little bundle of ass kicking…why does that sound so familiar?" it's rhetoric and I'm referring to myself…cocky bastard aren't I? "oh, yeah boss now that I've fought an I.S. I can kind of see how you want to avoid fighting them…"

"…right" replied Boss

"So your girlfriend is going to I.S. academy" I joked as they blushed, well I guess my shot with her was nonexistent.

"We're not dating" they said in unison while blushing

"ahh, you guys know I'm joking." I said while laughing "Well anyways, Char if you're going be piloting an I.S. please don't come back and shoot us in ass" she stared at me a bit but she got the joke and started laughing.

"Are you Ichika Orimura and THE bastard Kazuma" said a deep voice. Great that's how my enemies recognize me now…there's something to be proud off, I'm being sarcastic. We looked up and saw seven foot guy in leather jacket and pants staring down at us. He was wearing shades even though it was dark and he was tanned to.

"I'm the main head of the Gang" he said looking at us as four figures join him two on each side though they were silhouetted and I couldn't make them out though one of them I could tell was female…she had a nice body… "And I challenge your Crew to battle this Saturday!" lightening shot behind him even though there was no clouds in the sky.

* * *

**Well there we go a day in the life off Kazuma leading up to the end of the last chapter, what he delas with and what he thinks so read and review**

**Oh and that last par with the lightning was just to make it a cliché bad guy entrance declaration it doesn't mean the he has lightning powers.**

**Sea Eagle:** for any COD players out there this is the basically the desert eagle of brink. You know high-powered, low capacity hand gun.

**The ANGER**: if anyone as seen the game cover he's the guy on the front, The mask has a somewhat intimidating stitched grin.

**The LOST**: pretty much a jacket I don't know how to describe. Go to brink wiki and you'll get an idea of what it looks like

**The WARRIOR: **the pants of this archetype are baggy pants with cloths wrapped around shin...ankle... anyways it's right above the shoes


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay new chapter a freaking long one too, anyways I realized I been spelling Charlottes nickname wrong and had Char instead of Charl yeah I read the subtitles wrong but I fixed for this chapter.**

* * *

**Ichika pov**

Well me and my crew and I walked into the Gotanda restaurant, I have not been here for awhile, great memories here, well that was before the ARK and all this Gang business happened speaking of which this was the reason we came here…well part of the reason I also remember this place having good food just like Rin's family restaurant, wonder what happened to that place all I found was a boarded up building when I went looking for it! Well anyways we're going to assault the Gang HQ which happened to be an old abandoned factory and Gin being the apparent genius of the group scrounged up some old blue prints he was vague on how he got it, but oh well, he knows what he's doing.

We walked in and sat down at a vacant table and Gin laid down the blueprints "Alright from Kazuma's and Arashi's scouting mission there are guards here, here, and here." He pointed to several points on the sheet "And there's usually a group of guy loitering in the center, here" he pointed at the entrance our entrance.

"Alright what to do what to do…" I thought out loud then I noticed Kazuma was distracted "Hey kazuma pull your head out this is important."

"Sorry boss, but I'm on TV." He said pointing up at the T.V. which was apparently doing a news report on the I.S. attack involving Kazuma as his picture was on screen.

"Last night another unmanned I.S. attempted to attack a former ARK citizen by the name of Kazuma Raigakure, but was quickly defeated by him using a assault rifle he brought from the ARK and explosive substances found in the warehouse. The Warehouse was completely destroyed in the fighting but Kazuma got out with minor injuries." Said one of the Anchors

"Interesting does he have any relation to Ichika Orimura?" asked the other anchor as my picture came up next to Kazuma's "the other person to beat an I.S. without another I.S."

"Well apparently they were both in the Resistance movement on the ARK during their time there" said the first "so it's safe to say they had similar combat training and experience"

"So are the I.S. really all that great" asked second one "I know they are suppose to be the most advance weapon out there, and virtually unbeatable, but they are expensive and these two boys who are only fifteen managed not only to defeat an I.S one on one, but did it using conventional weaponry, could this be the end of the I.S. era? That is for the future to decide" with that the news cast cut to commercial

"Well I feel like a badass bastard" said Kazuma with satisfied look on his face

"Holy shit, you were telling the truth" exclaimed Arashi, Yeah when Kazuma explained what happened to him to the rest of the guys Arashi instantly called bullshit while Haru and Gin were neutral on the matter, but now…

"Holy crap it's them! It's the I.S. killers" said a voice inside the restaurant we look up and find out that everyone was looking us.

"Gin, hide the blueprints" I mutter back and he quickly folds it and hides it in his pocket. Though I don't think anyone in here has connections to the Gang it never hurts to be safe. People started coming up to us and asking questions although it just sounded like a mix of random noise. Kazuma and Arashi looked like they were about to break and beat the crap out of everyone until…

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE" there's a voice I recognize it wasn't Dan, it's not Ran, it's their Grandfather Gen. He looked over to our surrounded group and sighed "ALRIGHT EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" everyone quickly obeyed, You see Gen is a friggin giant, though he is kind most of the time when he wants you to do something you do it. Also the guy despite his age is ripped.

"Ichika I was wondering when you were going to pay our restaurant a visit since you returned" Gen said walking up to us "ah I see you've brought some friends, well I hope they become regular customers like you were"

"Nice to see you to Gen" I replied smiling

"Hey boss who is this?" asked Kazuma a little intimidated by the size of Gen

"This is Gen" I explained "He owns this place."

"Not to mention I'm the grandfather of two of his childhood friends" added Gen "Speaking of which…Ran come down here we have a very special customer!" and he calls the only other childhood friend I haven't seen here.

"Coming!" it was a girls voice, later a red headed girl with a headband holding her hair back, who was year younger than me this was Ran. "Who's the special customer?" then she saw me, and paused

"Hey Ran" I said with friendly smile "long time no see, I guess"

"Ichika!?" she seemed surprise. And then she blushed a bit.

"Boss is a real ladies man…" I heard Kazuma say and my whole crew nodded agreement, What was that about?

* * *

**Madoka POV**

We were watching the news as a part of class (more of a way to fill up the last few minutes since the lesson finished early), and I can't believe what I just saw another person is able to defeat I.S. on his own but he's also one Ichika's Resistance brothers.

Great just great not only is there another guy who can take down an I.S. on his own people are starting to question the necessity of an I.S. though it's probably nothing, it could get serious.

"This is unacceptable" Yelled Cecilia "How can a man take down an I.S. on his own this doesn't seem to be possible!" at least there's something we can agree on.

"Well why don't you ask them yourself" replied Chifuyu "I know at least one of you has a connection to them" she's looking at me…and now the whole class is looking at me…great.

"That's right the one called Ichika is your brother, right?" said one of my classmates.

"Correct" said Chifuyu "And from what Charlotte here told me is that those two hang out together" she's now gesturing to our newest student Charlotte I knew that the reason she was here had something to do with Ichika but I didn't know she knew that much about him. I feel like everyone has grown closer Ichika but me! Even Houki has sparred with him.

"Well Orimura are going to do everyone a favor and call them" even though were in class it still feels weird that you call me by my last name Chifuyu-nee

* * *

**Ichika POV**

Well we left the restaurant after eating, and the food was still as good as I remember. Anyways we all decided to go home as we figured out a battle plan for our assault on the Gang stronghold, we split up the only reason Kazuma was still with me was because his apartment was in the generally same direction.

Then my phone rang it was Madoka "Yo Madoka what's up" I answered.

"Ichika, my class wants to know about how you and the other guy…" she started

"You mean Kazuma?" I put in

"Yeah, well me and my class wanted to know how you two defeated an I.S." her whole class wanted to know? Well they are a bunch of pilots in training.

"Alright sure" I said "I'll ask Kazuma" I turn to him and put the phone on speaker phone "Hey Kazuma you want talk about your I.S. encounter to my sister's class"

"Isn't she at that fancy ass school that is meant to train people how to pilot those?" he asked

"Yes, and I have the phone on speaker phone" I told him he looked at me for a bit

"So?" yeah Kazuma is not exactly the most polite person on the planet

I sighed "Never mind, so any questions" I asked Madoka

"Yeah, what was your main strategy" I looked at Kazuma for an explanation

"Pull hit and run like hell strikes on it" he offered

"Sounds about right" I said thinking back to my encounters

"Okay…" she said probably not use to Kazuma's personality "How did you defeat it?"

"Well the first time was with a bunch of explosives which blew off its shields and then I punched it in the face with a heavy grenade" I explained "and the second time it didn't have any shields for some reason and I just repeatedly shot its head with a shot gun" I turned to Kazuma.

"I basically just fended it off with a machete until I could escape, then shot at it with an assault rifle, eventually I waited to ambush it in a warehouse where we fought again and I used a dust explosion which also happened to burn down the warehouse and the I.S. survived but I finished it off with a few more rounds to the head"

* * *

**Madoka POV**

The whole class just stared at my phone, yeah I think my brothers friend might be an idiot.

"What would possibly tempt you to even try such a thing" yelled Cecilia

"Who's the British chick?" that was Kazuma's voice

"This is my classmate her name is-" but then I get interrupted

"My name is Cecilia Alcott representative candidate from England, and I find it appalling that you were able to defeat an I.S."

"Well what was I suppose to do lay down and die? I literally fought my way off the ARK I don't feel like dying just yet! And it's not like I wake up grab a gun and decide to go fight one" defended Kazuma "Although I did kind of wish that could fight one that day"

"What, why?" that was Ichika he sounded confuse

"Well I'm from the ARK man, I was born there and had no idea how things work out here, first I hear you defeat one then I hear that they're suppose to be unstoppable by normal means and then you defeat another one, got me thinking about how tough these things really are." He explained

"And then you get attacked by one"

"Yeah, funny thing about that, the one time the universe gives me something and it tries to kill me"

Cecilia seemed to be taken aback in shock and anger "I can't believe that you would question the power of an I.S."

"Questioned it, fought it, conquered it" Did Kazuma just speak English, Fluently? "So kiss my ass, bitch!" okay I may not speak English very well but I'm pretty sure that was an insult, judging by Cecilia's face.

Silence came over the phone.

"Um Kazuma…" that was Ichika speaking now "we're over phone so she can't see you doing that…"

"What is he doing?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"You don't want to know" was his reply

"Ah, boss I just thought of something" why did Kazuma call my brother boss?

"What?"

"Isn't Charl supposed to be there?"

"Hey, yeah your right" said Ichika "hey Madoka is Char…I mean Charlotte there" I look at Charlotte, who seemed become nervous at all the new attention. Houki seemed to be getting a little jealous and to be honest so was I.

"Yeah she's here." I replied

"Great! Can you have her come up to the phone" some of my classmates parted ways to let her through, some of them giggling.

"Um, hello Ichika, Kazuma" she said still nervous

"Hey Charl!" they both said at the same time

"So how have you been?" asked Ichika

"Just fine, thanks for asking" she seemed to be easing up as she talked to them

"Hey Charl" this time it was Kazuma "You haven't been calling lately and boss here is getting lonely" Charlotte blushed

"No I'm-" Ichika got interrupted

"Excuse me, Ichika but what exactly is relationship between you and Charlotte?" asked Houki a little jealous

"Who the hell is that?" asked Kazuma

"That's my first childhood friend Houki" explained Ichika

"The one that kicked your ass all the time at…kendo right?" then Kazuma paused a bit "Hey boss why do all the girls in your life end up becoming I.S. pilots?" holy crap he's right

"Holy crap, your right" said Ichika, well that was creepy must be a twin thing "Anyways, me and Charl are just-" he got interrupted

"I can answer that" said Kazuma "Charl is bosses girlfriend!"

"WHAT!?" the whole class including myself yelled out in surprise, and Charlottes face was totally red

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I could hear Kazuma laughing "oh man I really wish I could see your faces!"

"Dammit Kazuma!" that was Ichika

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" said Kazuma as he stopped laughing "that's just joke I say to mess with them, they're not really dating"

"So it's just a joke?" asked Houki relieved "I see, I see"

"Yeah" said Kazuma "I'm sure Charls face looks like a tomato now" everyone looked to see that it was true.

"Your such a bastard" said Ichika but with humor in his voice

"Yeah I know" and Kazuma said that with a little bit of pride "Oh shit! Boss look."

"What? Ah Dammit don't tell me that's…" said Ichika

"Yeah it's the Gang" said Kazuma

"I thought we were suppose to deal with them tomorrow!" said Ichika sounding annoyed

"Looks like they aren't waiting" said Kazuma in serious tone

"Ichika what's going on?" I asked getting worried

"Right, Madoka I'm going have to talk to you later" he said getting serious as well "I have some things to take care of" and with that he hung up. What kind of trouble has my brother got into!

"Wow, Orimura's brother is in trouble" said a classmate

"Wait, he said the Gang and not a gang, right?" said another and everyone looked at her.

"Yeah, I think" I replied.

"Well I have some contacts in the city and apparently there's a city wide street gang that apparently every delinquent is a part of" she explained "They're known only as the Gang"

"Scaaaary" said another one my classmates

"But recently there has been another group that has risen up" everyone was now totally interested "Well this group they call themselves the Crew, it apparently comprises of only former ARK citizens, and so far each time they have butted heads the Gang has lost each time. But really amazing part is that there is only five of them though I don't know their names."

"When I was with Ichika he had four other friends from the ARK" said Charlotte recovering from Kazuma's crude joke, and then excited murmurings went around.

"Remember that Kazuma guy called Orimura's brother boss?"

Was my brother really the leader of a street gang? And one that happened to be in the sights of larger more powerful gang?

* * *

**Ichika POV**

Well this is perfect, ten guys are currently blocking our path. "Well let's get to it" said Kazuma casually

"Yeah" I replied

"Hey don't treat us like every day trash!" yelled a Gang member

"Well we do have to deal with you on an almost daily basis" I countered

"And each time we kick your ass" finished Kazuma

Well enough with the smack talking, everyone knows what time it is, I know, Kazuma knows, they know! And if you don't know then you're pretty friggin stupid. It was beat down time! But before we could tart beating the shit out of each other, a small black blur shot passed us towards the other group and with incredibly speed shot up and knocked them all out with blows to their head, when it stopped and landed it revealed a black cat with green eyes, and a scar running down the right one.

"Hey Kazuma isn't that your cat?" I asked still trying to figure out what happened

"KATZE!" he exclaimed happily "where have you been buddy I've been looking for you all day!" instead of replying (can cats do that?) it walked towards Kazuma and jumped up on his shoulders.

"So you weren't exaggerating when you said that cat knocked out the members of the kendo club?" I asked amazed at the cat.

"Nope" Kazuma replied full of pride "What you think I just crapped that piece of info out to spice up the story?"

"No" I said "it's just that I've never seen a cat that combat oriented" seriously has anyone else in the entire world seen something like this? I mean that cat took down ten guys in seconds attack dogs aren't even that efficient!

"What can I say?" he asked, what the hell can anyone say? "This little fur-ball is a genuine badass" and now the cat seems to have a prideful look on his face.

"Screw it" I said "We have a big fight tomorrow; I'm going home to get some rest

"See you tomorrow boss!"

* * *

**The next day**

Well our assault on the stronghold began and you know all that planning we went through? Well that went out the window about five minutes in because Arashi apparently had some issues with a member he recognized and blew are cover but kicked the guys ass, so silver linings I guess…no I'm just trying to make myself feel better.

Well now we're just fighting our way inside bokuto's swinging yeah just five guys versus a city wide gang…and we're winning. Well after knocking out like a hundred guys we came to a rather large guy, not the leader from a few nights ago, but still big, like the same size as Haru.

"Alright, big guy get out of the way before I knock you away!" said Arashi threateningly the guy remained silent; Arashi was about to attack but Haru put a hand on his shoulder.

"Haru?" I asked

"Go on, I will take care of this" he said, this is most I've heard Haru speak…ever. He walked up to the other big guy and through some unspoken sentence the fight turned into a grappling match. As he requested we moved on then we found some guy in front of a set up chessboard Gin decided to take this guy. We continued farther and found another oddball member who jumped around like monkey and to keep things short he pissed Arashi off a little bit and in doing so brought the wrath of our shortest member down on his head. As me and Kazuma continued onward I noticed how this is turning out like one of those animes where the protagonists friends all stop off at high-ranking enemies that take like three episodes to beat so the protagonist can continue on to fight the boss. Well I still got Kazuma.

And then we meet a dark blue haired girl dressed in a revealing purple shinobi (ninja) clothes. "Well it looks like it's my turn" said Kazuma has said that four more ninja girls appeared behind the first these ones in blue "ooh looks like I get to have fun with the ladies! Go on boss this overused anime sequence requires you go on and fight the leader" so he noticed it to!

Well I continued on to a large chamber, inside the large chamber was the Gangs leader the seven foot sunglasses wearing guy which I find hard to believe in he's in high school! He was sitting on a makeshift throne looking down on me through sunglasses covered eyes "So you've made it" he said in deep voice standing up "The battle that will decide your future"

"Cut the dramatics!" I yelled "I came here for a fight, not the this battle will determine your fate speech!" the leader laughed

"Ah man of action I can respect that" he said "though a history lesson should be taught first" before I could figure out what he meant, he appeared in front of me in the blink of an eye and I barely had enough time to dodge his fist which hit the spot where I was at and broke the friggin concrete where I was standing! Great he was fast, big, and strong, this is going to be a pain in the ass!

* * *

**Haru POV**

This match was still going on, so far neither of us has gained an upper hand. I relax a bit and he gains the upper hand, a smirk comes to his face as he thinks he has won. But then I put out a large amount of force taking him by surprise and then I threw him against the wall

* * *

**Gin POV**

This is going nowhere, I know I'm supposed to be the patient sensible one of the group but I have my limits.

"I'm glad we could do this in a sensible way instead of slugging it out like all those other brutes" said my opponent; yeah this guy is a total ass.

"And this is a better way?" I ask trying to keep my cool

"off course, two intellectuals trying solve their problems through thoughts what could be better" I ready my bokuto

"Well people can think all they want" I replied "But without action thought is meaningless"

"What do you me-" before he could respond I swung my bokuto around

*WHAP*

* * *

**Arashi POV**

Goddamn monkey man! he's jumping all over the place and I can't get a solid hit on him!

"You keep missing me/ Why are you so slow, to slow/ better speed up punk!" and to make it worse he speaks in haikus

After awhile of me trying to blindly hit him and him jumping and reciting haikus I finally got him cornered and I beat the shit out of him. Yeah he won't be talking any time soon…or conscious for that matter.

Also when I said I beat the shit out of him, I was being serious the guy shit, himself when I was beating him down.

**Kazuma POV**

Well I know I said I'll have fun with the ladies, it's actually more like they're having fun with me every time I get close to one another one comes and kicks me in the ass. Seriously they appear behind me and put their foot on my ass!

Despite that I managed to knock the four blue ones out, and if you think that I shouldn't hit a girl. Well I say 'screw you, I stop caring when they start throwing punches'.

Also I realized that this was the girl I saw when we got challenged a week ago. I think I'd find her more attractive if she isn't trying to kick my ass! She's still hot though…

Our (wooden) swords met and we traded a few blows and I think I'm doing pretty well considering I was outnumbered when I started but, I ache all over! This is going to go on for awhile

* * *

**Ichika POV**

I narrowly dodge a punch which shattered the concrete floor again, this guy has to be pumping a shitload of steroids or have fist of metal, or something!

"You know I didn't start the Gang to rule the city" he said, oh so now we have a history lesson!? "I started it for a noble cause to get back something that was lost to us"

"Oh really and here I thought you made it just to annoy the hell out of me" yeah I'm trying to get him to lose his cool, it's not working.

"You see I made the Gang to bring back the pride of men that was lost when the I.S. were made" and the dude was ignoring me…and what the hell is he talking about! "as you know only women can pilot an I.S., leaving us men left to be under their thumb"

"If that's true what's with the all girl ninja team out there"

"Ah yes they are form an old family of ninja's, and are loyal to whoever pays even more loyal to whoever defeats them in a fight if they think that person is suitable" he said and I'm getting the feeling when Kazuma wins he is going to have more trouble on his hands "Besides the point, Men need someone to rally behind someone strong someone who can go into the future without fear they need me"

"So why go to the trouble of conscripting my Crew?" I asked while dodging and swinging my bokuto hitting him but it didn't do much

"The Gang needs capable fighters to help clear the path, and they need to come to the Gang willingly or not! This is the only way we can create a future for all!" this guy is seriously delusional.

"You're a total nut job!" I said bluntly, he seemed undaunted

"Real men must be willing to sacrifice for the greater good!" he roared

This is going to suck… a whole lot more than it already does…

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

Well I have been fighting constantly and my so far silent opponent is finally wearing down… I hope.

"So are you a real ninja or is this all for show" in response she took out several throwing knives and threw them at me, I barley dodged "Just asking" I said getting the hint, so we have a real 'silence is golden' ninja girl. Who is trying to kick my ass.

Well we charged again and exchange a flurry of strikes before parting again. "I don't understand…" who said that? Wait a minute she said that! What the hell is she talking about?

"Huh?" yeah I'm intelligent

"I don't understand why you'd follow you leader instead of mine" her voice was almost like a whisper

"Why?"

"He defeated you and that's why your following him, right?" she said, why the hell does she think that "I don't understand the difference between those two."

"Wait…you…you think boss beat the hell out of us too make us follow him" she nodded, okay what the hell "Um… he didn't defeat us we followed him willingly" she looked at me in shock, what kind of screwed up loyalty philosophy does she have!

"I see… I don't understand…." WTF? "I believe you should follow someone strong enough to defeat you in combat therefore I can't wrap my mind around why you would do that" so she has a Gang mentality, no surprise there, I'm just basing this off the fact they tried to beat us first then recruit us.

"Well at the time he defeated two I.S. and therefore was the stronger one of us" I explained "But even then it was just basically five guys sticking together to survive in dangerous new world."

"New world?" she asked confused

"Oh yeah right, I should probably tell you that we're actually from the ARK" a look of surprise came from her face "Coming in we had no idea how things work and instead of adapting and fitting in we kind of flipped off the status quo" we even killed a few veritable super weapons! Yeah still feeling like a badass bastard.

"So you are just a bunch of idiots?" she asked…bitch!

"Harsh…" I said "but I guess" well she had a point

"I see… but now is the time to end this…" she pointed her wooden sword at me. Oh boy we're going for the final dash hit? Finally the author has dragged this fight longer than he wanted!

We charged at each other at high speed and swung as we passed pausing with our backs facing each other "we missed didn't we?"

"Yes…" well crap. She then swung around but I was able to react and knock the sword out of her hand flying off to the side of the room.

"I win" I said having my sword pointed at her (both of them actually ;D) she put her hands up in defeat.

* * *

**So far unnamed ninja girl pov**

I lost…to him….how? he was outnumbered out matched but yet he beat us… wait a minute those eyes…those aren't eyes of a conquer…those are eyes of defiance… a rebel who will fight the entire world to just survive…

..Interesting…

* * *

**Ichika POV**

His fist met my gut and flew back with the wind knocked out of me. This guy hit's like a sledgehammer! I barley dodge a follow up blow "Give up, you are obviously outmatched."

"Not while I'm alive" I said gaining my second wind "Rule of the Resistance: survive if you stay alive you can keep fighting and if you can keep fighting you keep a live, and I'm still alive"

"You are very determined, how I wish you would come willingly"

"The hell that's happening" I spat he charged me again but I was ready a preemptively dodged his first fist and used by sword to give him an upper cut knocking off his glasses and making him stumble back he looked back at me revealing to have hazel eyes, I stared defiantly.

* * *

**Leader POV**

This is unreal I have pounded him countless times but he continues to get up. He is battered and bruised why does he continue? Wait… Those eyes of his, that defiance I haven't seen him since that one person stood against me when I started the gang… they just never stop getting up.

**Flashback**

I watched the as the knocked out forms of my subordinates littered the ground standing among them was a boy he looked average wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts he was panting heavily and had some bruises and scuff marks on him. "listen up you oversized jackass" he said between breathes "I don't care what kind of screwed up view you have for the world, I'm not part of it, you can beat me into the ground but I'm not joining you!" in his eyes I saw a fiery determination it was defiance something I am not use to, usually people just join me out of fear, respect, or see my goals. But him he is the lone deifier.

In a fit of rage I charged and proceeded to pound him, with him already being worn out from my subordinates, he didn't put up much of a fight but that never stopped him from getting back up.

After the fight he was hospitalized and his parents moved him to another town, but through it all he never gave in.

**Flashback end**

"Listen up I don't give a crap about your new/old world order" he said determination in his voice "I'm not trying to change the goddamn world I'm just trying to survive another five minutes! I and I'm not bowing down so you better get out of my before I beat you down!" then he charged at me taking me by surprise by whacking his bokuto in my face.

"This…this is a real man…he is the man that will bring about a new world?" I mutter as my conscious fades.

* * *

**Ichika POV**

"Holy crap I did it" I rasp out as the leaders body falls, what the hell did he mean by me bringing about a new world?…why the hell do I care, this guy is just delusional.

I made sure he was really unconscious, had a few incidents on the ARK where survivors of a heavy grenade end up still being alive and ambushed us; I lost a lot of brothers that way. Anyways I begin to move outside and as I go back the way I came I notice unconscious bodies of the enemies my crew fought, but I didn't see them I guess they must be outside. After walking to the main exit I go outside and see my group standing in the courtyard most of them having minor injuries, Kazuma however looked worse for wear.

"Boss, you made it oh and you look like hell by the way." Apparently I don't look to good myself , not surprising based how many times the guy hit me with his sledgehammer fists!

"Have you looked in the mirror?" I responded with a smirk "oh and we won" the guys let out a cheer, and I just noticed that I sounded a little cocky. Ah, Who cares? I'm feeling good about myself right now. Just then my stomach grumbled, followed by everyone else's stomach grumbling "Alright, who else didn't eat dinner before coming here?" I asked with a smile, they all gave me sheepish looks, these guys are morons…but they're my morons "So does anybody know a good place to eat?"

"I think I saw a noodle stand on the way here." Said Gin

"Lead the way" we all took off and high spirits playfully shoving each other and laughing without a care in the world, to bad in the back of our minds we know that tomorrow will probably bring hell. When we got to the stand Gin saw you know who I found running it? It was Chang! I was wondering why I haven't seen him for awhile. He gave us dinner at a discount price, and explained that he found an ad for becoming a ramen cart owner and signed up apparently he also makes some Chinese food and has a pretty good customer intake.

When I told him what we did tonight he was impressed which trust me is a very hard thing to do with this guy. And told me how Nick did something similar when he was my age except he was all alone we were all impressed at that.

Well that night was probably one of the best since I got off the ARK.

* * *

**Tomorrow, still Ichika POV**

Well I'm sitting in my house relaxing, and I mean actually relaxing knowing that the Gang has been dealt with, but I hear a knock at my door naturally I answer it and three men in matching suits were there.

"Ichika Orimura?" asked the one in front

"Yeah" I respond a little wary

"We would like your assistance in developing an anti-I.S. combat unit due to the recent I.S. attacks"

* * *

**Well I am done, this took forever but I was grounded and plus I have to deal with school now too, anyways next time we get to see more I.S. fighting action this time with real pilots! Also we get a look at what happened on Pelgo 14. Something in Brink cannon happened there and it was bad enough for the Resistance to stencil "never forget P14" on their Rhett assault rifles**

**Please read an review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 back to the I.S. fighting and a look to what happened on pelgo 14 and a little bit about kazuma's past**

**Also more reviews equals faster updates, right now it makes me feel like there are only two people reading this thing! Write a review dammit!**

**Also anyone remember the movie Jumper I actually sort of started a infinite stratos and Jumper crossover. It has an OC one of the rare female oc's for this category yeah I closely follows the original plot except that Ichika gets body guard that's Jumper who protects him and helps him with various things. So if anyone bothers to read this note say if you'd want me to post it.**

**Along with two Brink crossovers one with FoZ with Kazuma and Saito Kazuma still being a resistance member and Saito being a founder kid security recruit**

**And the other involves high school of the dead where Takashi is from the ARK and no OC's in this one at least no central ones…Takashi is a little more badass though**

* * *

**Ichika POV**

Well did not expect my day to be going like this. First some guys from the military/goverment come to my door and ask me to help them with making an I.S. response unit, at first I didn't want to, but then I'll get paid about 452,320 yen (approximately 5500 dollars) and with Chifuyu still not having giving me any money for food or restocked the fridge, and I'm getting pretty damn tired of the fish I pulled out of the canal. Also Kazuma was here, well it makes sense he is pretty much the only other guy in the world that can take down an I.S. he says he's here because apparently the refugee aid he gets from the government only covers food and health insurance, he's doing this so he can get the video games he hears everyone talking about and in his words... Kazuma things. The reason I don't get aid is because I have a guardian while Kazuma is on his own here, man his family must hate him or something.

Anyways there is something called a nano-sword in front of us it looks like a katana but has glowing blue circuits over it apparently it's suppose to be a counter to I.S. shields and swords, it uses and experimental system where it fuses with us and it is kind of stored in our body and we can call it out at will. The word experimental made me worried about the waver we signed earlier. Well at least we were wearing fortress armor from the ARK, about half way through the war the resistance basically threw together some metal plating from battleships and any protective vest they could get their hand on, end result pretty decent armor, but against an I.S. it amounts to little more than a flak jacket, still improvement from our first encounters

"Alright go ahead and grab the sword" said the scientist overseeing the project we are in "and just so you know it's going to do something with your mind for the mental activation, so don't be surprised if you relive some memories" and against better judgment we grabbed it.

There was a bright flash and I found myself waking up in a rusted city there were bodies everywhere most of them had sword wounds, I was back on the ARK during the pelgo 14 incident. I saw a Resistance medic standing over me who helped me to my feet. I was covered in bandages, this must be after I beat the crazed security officer and passed out from blood loss... geez remembering this makes me wonder how the hell I'm alive to begin with.

My body starts moving on its own, makes sense this is a memory, I can't exactly remember stuff I didn't do right? anyways I walked towards Nick in his Anger attire he hands me a gun and points to a line of fatally wounded civilians. This was before we got a hold of revive syringes so the only way we can help them is put them out of their misery. This event became known as the pelgo 14 mercy killings.

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

I'm standing over a dead body in a rusted area, well crap I'm back on the ARK. and I know this body this is my dad, this day started out good to, we we're getting away from the house...notably my mom, she has been somewhat cold with me since I was born...yeah I don't think I ever seen the bitch smile around me...if you're wondering why think that just stay with me. So anyways we were going out to celebrate, this is the day after we both joined the Resistance, hey father son bonding right? Well when we got to our fishing spot a shot from a security issued sea eagle rang out (Resistance and Security weapons sound different I mean they're the same guns they just make different noises...weird isn't it?) and my dad fell dead I looked up and see a guy in blue Bug attire minus the mask he was Asian, and now he was pointing his gun at me, I quickly grabbed my dad's gun out of his back pocket and shot two rounds at the security guard I guess he didn't expect a twelve year old to have this good reflexes and took him by surprise the first shot knocked the gun out of his hand the second hit him shoulder he started running as I fired a few more rounds. I walked back to my dad's body and cried.

I blinked and I found myself walking down the street...or at least what qualifies as a street on the ARK...and to my families container unit, I don't remember that walk back to well. I saw my mother she was crying and embracing...the jackass who killed my dad...she sees me and her face turns enraged "just get out of here you bastard!" she yelled "I knew you were a mistake but, your father insisted we keep you and now he's dead because of you!"

"He died because that jackass killed him!" I said in attempt to defend myself, yeah I was pretty foul mouthed as kid to

"Don't call my new husband that" yeah apparently I was walking around for a few hours and the jackass has been making moves on her but since she was with my dad she didn't go for him, so this guy goes and kills my dad sends my mother into grieving and turns her anger on me, and the jackass marries her...all within a matter of hours of killing my dad.

Life's a bitch like that...

After this I moved over to pelgo 14 a lot of people died over there, so there is a lot of open space. Silver linings, right?

* * *

**Ichika POV**

I came back to the real world at about the same time as Kazuma. We looked at each other we could tell the other one went through a painful memory. But I didn't say anything and neither did he we'll just keep carrying on like we always have...

"Alright integration process complete" said the scientist "now try calling them out, imagine the sword in your hand" we did so and to our amazement the sword literally built itself in our hand

"Wow this is badass" said Kazuma taking a few swings, I couldn't help but agree.

"Glad you think so" said the scientist "go ahead and try deconstructing and reconstructing it as fast as you can, I'm going to go see if your opponents arrived yet" yeah we have the weapon and now we have to go and test it out on I.S. he's probably going get some people from the military or something.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Kazuma

"What?" I asked

"The sword gave me a freaky ass tattoo!" he held up is right arm to show a mark going up(or down depending on your point of view) his forearm. There was a circle on the back of his hand with lines coming from it going up his arm in a geometric pattern resembling a circuit board and stopped just below his elbow. I looked at my arm to find I had an identical pattern on my arm.

"Ah yes that the nano-sword uses nano machines thus the name" explained the scientist who apparently came back over the intercom "those marking are how they are stored in your body. Anyways it's time to meet your opponents" we walked out of the testing chamber and to my shock I found Chifuyu, Madoka who was for some reason glaring at Kazuma, Houki, some European chick probably the British one we talked to, Charl, a silver haired girl with an eye patch who was glaring at me, and about twenty or so other girls standing behind them. there was also a girl who looked about a year older had short blue hair a voluptuous figure and dark red eyes.

"Hey Charl!" said Kazuma putting up a hand in greeting.

"Hello Kazuma, Ichika" she said curtly this almost instantly broke the tension and excited mutterings were heard in the group but Madoka was still glaring at him, what was with her?

"Silence!" said Chifuyu in an authoritive instantly silencing the girls... I do not blame them "to answer your question Ichika the people who have a personal I.S. will be fighting you, there was suppose to be another one but she went off just before you arrived" she smirked "you actually know her already" before I could figure it out the doors swung open and we all turned standing there was a girl who had her tied into pigtails on either side of her head.

"You two better be ready for a fight!" said the girl "Because representative cadet from China Fang Rin, has arrived!"

"Hey Rin" I said casually, this through off my second childhood friend.

"Geez, Ichika I thought you would have been more shocked to see me" She complained.

"Not really Madoka said that you found her in school" I replied she shot a dirty look at my sister

"I told you to keep that a secret!" she said to Madoka "that totally ruined our dramatic reunion"

"Sorry I guess it slipped my mind" Madoka replied sheepishly

"Hey, Ichika who is she to you" asked Houki.

"Oh, this is Rin she was my childhood friend for the last part of elementary school first part of middle school like right after you moved away." I explained and turned to my sister "you didn't tell them that?" she had another sheepish look on her face.

"And then you got captured" said Rin "and somehow ended up on the ARK"

"Yeah I got sold to pirates and their ship exploded I think it was a military I.S. or something anyways ship blew up and I was floating for a few days until one of the Resistance members pulled me out." damn I'm getting tired of explaining this! also Chifuyu looked a little guilty when I said the I.S. part and the silver haired girl got little angry…weird "So how have you been?"

"I had to move back China a little while after you were taken"

"So that's why your place was boarded up when I got there" I said "too bad I was hoping to get some food like the old times"

"you went looking for my house?" she asked surprised

"Yeah that was one of first things I did when I got back" for some reason she seemed happy when I said that.

"Hey boss" said Kazuma "hate to break up this reunion but the sooner we fight the sooner we get paid."

"You're getting paid!?" exclaimed the girls except Chifuyu who didn't seemed surprised, like she ever is...

"Yeah" I explained confused "government guys come up to the door offer me a few hundred thousand yen and now I'm here." Chifuyu looked slightly disappointed, a man needs to eat lady! I know you and Madoka weren't the greatest with house chores, but still this is kind of bad!

"What are you some kind of mercenary" asked Madoka she seemed annoyed.

"Not yet" I replied with a dry tone, something is up with her today "I'm just getting tired of catching fish out of the canal"

"Dude, you too?" asked Kazuma in surprise

"Apparently" I replied "I'm just lucky they gave me a fishing pole for a souvenir."

"I use a make shift spear tied to my combat knife" from what I hear Kazuma is a proficient knife user and defended the wardens office from a Security team with a combat knife and an empty bulpdaun. He even modified it to have hilt guard to use to bash an enemies face in! Kind of like a trench knife, he was only able used during Operation: Exodus though. He met a Security squad and after the gruesome battle the sole surviving officer needed extensive facial surgery (and psychiatric therapy) after he was captured.

"you know what screw it fight first, memories later" said Kazuma and walked off before stopping "eh...where are we fighting" the girls didn't look to impressed with him

"Right we should probably get to the testing area" said scientist who seemed to watch this with an amused look, he showed us to an... armory, I guess is what you called there was piles of ammunition and guns, not just any guns ARK guns all painted to Resistances colors.

"Déjà vu" I said staring at the weapons Kazuma just nodded

Kazuma walked to the rack of guns picking up a mossington pump-action shotgun he looked at me with a grin "Are you ready brother!" I smiled at the reference.

"I'm ready...Brother" even though the war is over, the Resistance is still a part of me, something I believed in and made happen and, Kazuma is one of my brothers.

* * *

**I.S. launch Room Madoka POV**

"I'm ready...brother" I heard MY brother reply. Even though this anti-I.S. development us I.S. pilots still get special treatment such as listening in on the enemy and getting to pick our opponent I know who I'm fighting and luckily I'm first up.

"I want to fight Kazuma" I told the female assistant, this seemed to have surprised Houki and Rin I think they thought I was going to fight Ichika, but no one becomes between me and my family! Especially some bastard delinquent!

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

"Come lets go storm founders tower and capture Moekoena and FREE THE ARK" I joked while waving around the Mossington which I had configured with a speed sling and a c-u-gone red dot sign...can you believe I got this all set up in ten seconds.

"Today we strike a blow!" yelled Ichika joining in on the fun, we both broke out laughing, ah good times. The scientist was talking on his phone.

"Yes...okay..." and he hung up "Kazuma your up you are fighting, Madoka Orimura" that name sounds familiar...

"My sister!?" said boss surprised...oh that makes sense it's bosses last name...wait oh crap I'm fighting bosses sister!

"Yes, she requested you by name I honestly though she was going to go for you Orimura being her sibling and all" said the scientist he chuckled a bit "oh well this should be interesting."

"so how are you going to do this?" boss turned and asked me right in the middle of me grabbing a lot of explosives as in a whole bunch of frag grenades, satchel charges and flash bangs. I stopped and looked at him.

"high explosives and run like hell?" I said, he didn't seem to impress "eh...I'll make it up as I go, plus I got a badass sword now...which works considering I fended the other one off with a makeshift machete."

With that I walked out into the testing chamber, It reminds me of the training centers used by both Resistance and Security before the war. It mainly was a large room with a maze of shipping containers some stacked up almost reaching the ceiling, just like the ARK. Advantage us...

_"launching Byakushiki" _I heard over the announcement system, what kind of name is Byakushiki anyways (**AN: **it means white expression). A large white figure shot out of the launch bay and landed not too far from me the thing looked like mechanical angel but the pilots look says she is going to put me through hell... ah well I've been given worse death glares, like 95% of the ARK population worse (you know because I'm a biracial bastard). Hers amounts to that sick puppy you find on the street that tries to act tough defending a piece of moldy bread. In other words, kind of pathetic _"you may now begin" _here we go!

She charged instantly and I narrowly side stepped her, and constructed my nano-sword into my hand and met her blade on her turn around swing, she seemed surprised that I had a sword now, well I'm still surprised by the fact the thing came out of my hand.

* * *

**I.S. academy waiting room**

"What was that?" I asked as I saw the strange sword appear out of thin air.

"That is a nano sword" I looked at her shocked inwardly but kept my normal expression outward, the thing was I'm familiar with the term. "it first started developments during the White Knight incident." The white knight incident, the event that started it all, the event that shaped the world the way it is now. "yes the U.S. and several other U.N. nations had the idea to give the singular soldier to go at least hold its own against the White Knight same with the combat armor, he's wearing. But funding for the project went away after the White Knight disappeared and the cores were distributed" That project wouldn't have stopped the White Knight, I know this because I am the White Knight. I flew the I.S. to protect my siblings and made this world, ironic on how it's the same world trying to kill him. Something she didn't say though is that the sword causes mental trauma and some of the prototype testers wen't insane "Anyways due to the recent attacks we were able to complete the development to the prototype stage the current Nano sword uses nano machines thus the name and reduces the impact of blows to the user and uses a sort of plasma to make it deadly to shields"

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

Dodge...dodge again...swipe with nano-sword. She swung at me, I blocked and are swords were in a shoving match but then her other robotic claw came down on me, and through a single extremely cool action I pumped a shell into the chamber and fired all with my left hand. This made her claw fly back...shotgun has enough stopping power to stop the singular limbs... good to know! And I proceeded into another series of strikes and shotgun blast and managed to blow away the her weapon hand and get a few direct hits until... *Click* *click* "Aw shit!" my shotgun needed reloading! The girl...Madoka, right? Anyways she didn't waste time and retaliating and I barely dodged her swing as her freaky ass beam sword almost cut me in two! But then I did a stabbing motion with the nano-sword and that seemed to push her back and she went up and flew into the air to go into a hovering mode.

"Hey come back down here and fight!"

* * *

**Madoka POV**

What is with this guy? He's going toe to toe with me in an I.S. and he's winning! Must have something to do with that sword! No matter… no one is taking my brother away from me again! He's my brother not his! I dived down in an attempted strike and he just barely dodged so I pulled up for another strike

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed "lady going bird style on me!" I rolled my eyes, I tried to hit him a few more times but then he managed to spin around me and attach something to one of my wings next thing I knew there was a blinding white light and my ears were ringing. When my head finally cleared he was gone.

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

It is official this girl freaking hates me, why? I don't know but maybe boss will figure it out…I really do not get girls… good thing I know how to use flash bangs our I'd probably be really hurt right now. And I can't really do anything while she's in the air and the sea eagle handgun will only piss her off. What to do, what to do…oh wait I can use that! Right! Oh man I haven't used that in a awhile! Just so you know I'm grinning right now.

I stabbed the nano sword into the container I was hiding behind and cut out square piece and put two satchel charges on the back right next to each other. And placed on the ground. Then I saw the girl who was hovering and aimed my gun fired around hitting her shields she turned towards me and flew at me

* * *

**Ichika POV**

"Please don't tell me he's using that!" I exclaimed figuring out what he was doing

"What?" asked the scientist

"Kazuma once told me of maneuver he did on the ARK during Operation: Exodus" I explained "his fire team was pinned down by a particularly skilled sniper so he used this to get up to the snipers postion and deal with it he called it the…"

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

"THE BOOM LAUNCHER!" I yelled and detonated the charges when she was close my enough and launched me into the air at high speeds towards her. This took her by surprise obviously not seeing this coming…well neither did the sniper so…yeah. Anyways I brought down the nano sword on her back and sent her to the ground making a large but not too deep crater while I landed on top of a pile of stacked containers on my feet looking like a total badass.

Madoka quickly recovered though and shot back up to continue fighting…and she was PISSED! I jumped back in time to avoid a vertical slash and then I began running again. Trying to think of plan with Madoka close on my back I used to a few sharp turns to but time and then I saw it. It was a wall, a big old concrete wall. Apparently this was the edge of the test chamber so I turned and ran toward it. The I.S. was closing in! " oh shit ohshit ohshitohshitshitshitshit"

*BOOM*

And with that the great bastard known as Kazuma died….Nah I'm just kidding I jumped out of the way at the last minute and she went full throttle into the wall. Besides I'm too awesome to die. You want know something else I think bosses sister got herself stuck in the freaking wall! "so does this mean I win?" I ask out loud.

_"Can she still fight?"_ came the scientist voice over the intercom, and I looked at her as she struggled in an attempt to get out.

"I…Can….not move" she said in a defeated tone.

_"Alright Kazuma you win, also in future test, try and not cause so much damage to our walls." _

"Hey this is actually light damage compared to the last time I fought an I.S.!" I retorted, you know because I burned down a warehouse… with a dust explosion, anyways I walked back to the armory while bosses sister deactivated her I.S. glared at me…bitch I don't care if you are bosses sister you are a bitch!... anyways she walked back to where ever the I.S. pilots go and I went to the armory.

"Well that was fun" I said dryly walking in.

"Nice work" commented boss

"so you aren't angry that I technically just beat up your sister?"

"Well I do have that urge that brother protects sister thing" he said "but I know it's just a test and it's not like they can get hurt wearing an I.S." wait… what?

"Wait you can't hurt them until the I.S. is down?" I asked/shouted "if I knew that I wouldn't have held back as much"

"You we're holding back?" he asked

"Yeah about 50%" I replied, it's true! It was bosses sister! I didn't want kick her ass (though that ended up happening) but I didn't want my ass to get kicked either so I compromised.

"Come to think of it you were going slower than usual" commented boss.

"Yep! so what was with your sister glaring at me to whole time..is that like her combat face or what?"

"So you did notice that" said Boss

"Of course I noticed that" I replied "I just didn't really give a damn because I grew up with most people glaring at me. Hell I was probably born with my own mother glaring at me…grew up with her doing it"

"Wow that is really sad, actually" said Boss

"yeah she actually kicked me out after my dad got killed and she married the guy who did it…stupid bitch" I said "but whatever I'm happy without them, they're happy without me, life goes on…oh and apparently I have a sister now"

"really"

"Yeah she doesn't know about me though, apparently my bitch of a mom told her I died a terrorist"

"How do you know this?" he looked at me like I was some sort of stalker!

"Newspaper article on ARK families getting use to the outside world" I explained "funny part is out of all those people, I think I'm the one most adapted to life in the outside world"

"That bad, huh?" asked boss with a smirk

"I'm not that bad" I put up in defense

"one time I saw you getting hostile at a arriving train because you thought a Security raid team was on it!" yeah I'm still socially awkward here even though it's been a month.

"in my defense there was a hostile group on it" Gang members…

"Still!"

Then the scientist guy came in and said it was bosses and said he got to fight the British chick. So boss grabbed a rokstedi (**AN:** identical to the SCAR-H, but semi automatic) with rapid fire, a coga scope and under-slung grenade launcher.

* * *

**Ichika POV**

I walked out into the, the training area. I wonder what was bugging my sister…eh I'll ask her later

_"launching Blue Tears"_ came a voice over the intercom…what kind of name is that…anyways a blue I.S. launched out of the bay flying it was the British girl from before she had a haughty look on her face.

"I am Cecilia Alcott the British representative of England" she introduced herself, this bitch is acting like a founder kid!

"I have no idea what that is…" I deadpanned, this threw her off

"What? I can't believe what I am hearing!" she wailed, bitch you are really starting to piss me off! "are all men of this country so unknowledgeable?" the hell, I don't go to your school, how the hell am I suppose to know that? "though I shouldn't expect much from an island nation"

"England's an island too" I retorted, she seemed taken back again. She gets really pissed off really easily. Maybe I could use that to my advantage

"you think Great Britain is on the same level as this country" she asked, I wonder how many of her classmates she's pissing off.

"No, no, of course not" I said "we have better food" I'm proud of that one

"Why…why…you!" she stuttered in rage, when it comes down to it I guess I can be as enraging as Kazuma or Arashi. "that's it!" she began to materialize what I guess would have been a sniper rifle if I didn't shoot 40mm grenade at her making her flying down a little before stabilizing herself again "how dare you attack me before I had my weapon out"

"Isn't the I.S. a weapon?" I asked incredulously "anyways you we're taking too long in a life and death battle you pause you die, you hesitate you die, you don't get your weapon out you die" yes I learned this on the ARK too. When I was fighting…well I obviously didn't die but I got shot up pretty badly…yeah, thank god for revive syringes.

"how dare you lecture me-" instead of listening to the rest of the rant I just shot another grenade, she than looked up with pure rage on her face, that's when she launched something from her wings, then those things flew at me at first I thought they were rockets, but then they surrounded me and fire lasers. If it wasn't for my agility and combat intuition I would be screwed right now. It constructed to my Nano-sword and in a wild flurry and managed to hit and destroy two…bits I guess is what you could call them. The rest pulled back and reattached themselves to her wings she then materialized the sniper rifle she tried to call out earlier. Then she pointed it at me and fired a blue I beam which I dodged, and I dodged a few more…heh, to bad for you Cecilia I have experience dodging beam weaponry which were a lot faster and a lot more deadlier than yours. She shot a few more beams and I jumped or rolled out of the way of each one, she was an incredibly good shooter, good thing I'm incredibly good at not getting my ass shot off. I fired another grenade but she shot this one down…crap looks like this is going to be harder than I thought.

I jumped behind a container to use has cover, shit well she has the advantage here…actually an I.S. has an advantage all of the time, but that's never stopped me before…why did she wait so long to draw out her weapon she could got a dead aim at me while I was fighting her bits and be done with it, maybe she can't do anything when her bits are out! Hehheheh got you now. I just have to get her to unleash her bits on me. I leapt out of cover and threw a flash bang I used the blinding flash to escape further into the complex…well actually o snuck up right next to her on the other side of a container at her level.

"Where did you go?" she asked out loud "come out so I can shoot you" yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you? Eventually she sent out her bits to scout me out, here we go, I waited for them to get a little farther away and then I pulled myself up on top of the container and jumped down. I took her by surprise she obviously wasn't expecting me to be so close and with a swipe of the sword I sent her plummeting towards the ground she crashed while I dropped from any hand grip I could get my hand on. I landed in front of her just as she got up, she pointed her beam rifle at me and I charged. Here's the thing about snipers they can be incredibly deadly at long ranges but only if they're out of the fire if some crazy SOB such as myself manages to get up close and personal they are screwed, and to prove my point I cleaved her weapon in two… the shocked look on her face was priceless…or maybe she was surprised with the look in my face, apparently I get this fierce look on my eyes when I fight something and it helps intimidates people…weird, huh?

The bits came back an lined up for a shot at my back but being and agile SOB I slid behind Cecilia and her bits fired on her instead, the saying stop shooting yourself comes mind.

* * *

**Cecilia POV**

How can this be? This man is besting me he even destroyed my weapon I didn't even think that it was possible! This is a man men are suppose to be weak, like my father such a weakling, yet that look in his eyes! Such determination, such…defiance! he turned towards me with a final slash, with my shields being low he finished me off and my I.S. deactivated, I'm not angry…I should be, shouldn't I? but I'm more confused than anything.

"are you alright" he asked, I would have thought this man would have gloated over his victor, but to show concern over his opponent and his face had neutral expression.

* * *

**Ichika POV**

Well that is over with, my opponent is okay …not sure why I'm worried, just told kazuma the I.S. pilots can't get harmed, by the way Madoka one who tells me about an I.S. I'm not pulling all this information out of my ass. When I got back to the armory someone was already going to fight Kazuma someone named Tatenashi something…. Anyways I think she might have been the older girl. I was getting a dangerous vibe from her…

**Laziness induced chapter end!**

**so tell me what you think **

**remember more reviews faster updates!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay chapter twelve, second part of the testing**

**Also I see I didn't do a good job of describing the nano sword, it's a katana with glowing blue geometric circuits all over it and has a black/obsidian colored blade. And small wisps of energy follow it when swung**

**Also I decide to put experimental combat armor in this one, I was going to do it last chapter but decided to go with something bring related, but changed my mind since I thought of some new gear. Which should come apparent in this chapter.**

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

Boss walked in the door just as I was loading up two gerunds with under-slung grenade launchers one I didn't load up while the other I used duct tape mags and a red dot sign. I got a pretty good 'just in case' maneuver in mind which I thought of about five minutes ago… it's kind of related to the boom launcher.

"So what's your plan?" asked boss,

"What plan?" I asked

"you don't plan stuff do you"

"I usually make stuff up as I go" I replied "Do you?"

"Probably not as much as I should" he admitted "I just have a general idea and fill in the gaps as I go and I think my older sister would kill me of she found out"

"Why?"

"She taught…or at least tried to teach me that those who fail to plan, plan to fail" I snorted at that

"That sounds like one of those crappy ass propaganda, teachers hang up around my school" I commented and just then my combat intuition went off, which was weird because the only other one in here was Boss, and the scientist was gone somewhere…someone must really want to hurt me right now…why do I have an odd sense of pride? I'm such a bastard. ;p "well let me counter that with my own belief those who fail to have a plan, don't have a plan to fail!" boss just stared at me.

"That actually makes a frightening amount of sense" said boss "kind of feel bad, though Chifuyu-nee taught me that, I admire here a lot, and I want to be just like her. Strong and fearless." And now I'm looking at him with a WTF expression, what he wants to be like his sister, and me and my mentality takes that the wrong way!

"Several things wrong with that statement," combat intuition went off again, must really be pissing someone off "but one thing in particular…Real men don't follow the path someone else has laid out for them, they jump off that path and carve their way through the dense shit storm that is life! Copying someone strong can make you strong, but making your own path can make you stronger than them!" Funny speech right? This is what happens when you grow up and the only thing to read was laminated motivational and demotivaitonal posters. We had to burn paper to start fires, and that included books. But not the posters they were laminated and didn't burn well. So I grew up with those things, like a lot of other kids.

"So real men don't read manuals" said boss with joking smirk, I stared for awhile before I finally got it.

"Oh, OH…hahaha, that's a good one boss" I said laughing "nope, us real men, we don't read manuals" we both laughed at the joke. After a few minutes the scientist came back carrying a crate.

"Ah, Kazuma, good your still here" he said as he put down the crate "I have armor and gear that just finished development, and I need you guys to test it out" he opened the crate, and took out a gray jumpsuit and threw it to me "go put that on, I'll get the other pieces out and set up" I did as told and took off my fortress armor "hold on!" yelled the scientist "don't get dressed right here!"

"What why not, it's like wearing swimming trunks" I do not see the problem here "I don't get why people freak out about people in underwear, while they do practically the same thing at a beach"

"You know what, I do not care" said the scientist "Do what you want" and I proceeded to strip, and put on the jumpsuit "alright, so these are basically high tech boxing gloves" he handed me a pair of black fingerless gloves with some sort of square "it does the same thing as the nano sword by giving your blows the extra force" which means I can now take on an I.S. with my fist, he hands them to me and I put it on, after I did a blue light turned on kind of like the nano sword "It also can make a shield for a few seconds" next he handed me some shin guards "these do the same thing only for your legs" put those on and then a blue light went on these things two "and finally shoulder and chest armor, these don't really do anything special but other than the definition. It's made out of…well the U.N. just handed me a bunch of metals from wrecked tanks and jet planes used by the military, and I kind of just through that stuff together" we both stared at him, I'm wearing armor made out of random pieces of metal…just like my resistance days.. "Anyways I tested it and it can stand up to common I.S. weaponry such as beam rifles and standard high caliber firearms" Nice! It's pretty light too! It has several pieces of metal all placed to have maximum protection with maximum flexibility along two more pieces that covers my shoulders, I feel invincible "but don't go deliberately trying to get yourself shot". Dude buzz kill.

"Well time to go kick some ass, I began reaching for some weapons"

"Well, Kazuma I'm afraid you can only use the weapons I gave you" Goddammit

"What ah man I had this thing wanted to do with grenade launchers" I said disappointed "ah well"

"Well I recommend you read this manual on the gear I made" I got a crazy smirk

"Real men don't read manuals!" I shouted and jumped out the door leaving a confused scientist and boss who was laughing his ass off. As I ran off, I could hear part of a conversation.

"Is he always like this?" asked the scientist

"You get use to it…" replied boss, I'm not that bad, am I? Well anyways I found the girl waiting with her I.S. deployed

"Hello kazu-kun, I've been waiting" that was a slightly scary greeting and wait…Kazu-what? "you were taking too long so I decided to come out before you" this girl is crazy! She seems a friendly enough but if I let my guard down I have a feeling that I'll get my ass handed to me!

_"You may start when ready"_ and the girl wasted little time in attacking having drawn out a sword of some sort…looks like whip…a sword whip maybe? Anyways she charged, I barely had time to draw out the nano-sword and block. We traded slashed and parried each others, then I ducked just in time to avoid getting decapitated by the damn thing!

Are blades met and turned into a shoving match, time to test out the gloves. I clench my left hand into a fist and blue wisps of energy began emanating form it then I punch forward to her stomach this made the entire I.S. fly across the aisle and slam into some crates on the other side. "Well this thing packs a punch" no pun intended…seriously! Oh her face turned serious I think I made her angry, she charged again this time switching to a glowing lance…thing. She swung the thing before I could react and it hit me in the gut she swung it like a bat so it got thrown through a few crates before stopping after three rows "okay…I'm hurt now…" I grunted getting up, I feel like I was next to a HE charge when it went off seriously I know what that feels like, I'm part engineer and I tried to disarm a HE charge..let's just say if I got there sooner I could have saved myself a whole lot of pain, if it wasn't for the armor this would probably hurt a lot more. And while I was trying to get steady, my combat intuition went off the girl rushed up at me and jabbed the lance forward but I dodged this time, and was able to rematerialize the nano sword and get a direct hit on the torso and she slid back a good distance. "…but I ain't dead yet" rule of ARK combat if you aren't dead you can fight…I learned this when…you know it'll come up later…probably…ARK lessons are hard and unforgiving but they help you survive, if you survive them…

I leapt out of the container and we charged at each other.

* * *

**Chifuyu POV**

That boy is incredible, Tatenashi is the strongest student at the academy and that boy is holding his own against her or at the very least is managing to take the blows he's given. If Ichika has these kind of people with him I feel better about his safety. Even if lacks respect, Laura went livid when he started talking about me and my teachings, I feel like I should do something but it's probably better for them to fight it out

"Hmm Kazuma's fighting ability seems rather restricted" commented the scientist, apparently talking to Ichika in their waiting room.

"that's probably because you took his guns away." Said Ichika "you pretty much cut his combat effectiveness in half, same would happen to me if I couldn't use guns." I guess he really does live in a totally different world than me and Madoka, I'm totally against using firearms, they are messy loud and lack finesse, and any idiot who can shoot straight can use it "also he's not as much a sword user than a knife user, most of the time in combat both security and resistance members often used a handgun with an offhand knife, sometimes they would even have bayonet's but he took it a little farther and actually ended up using two combat knives by the end of the war…with a katana/long sword like weapon well our combat style isn't suited to that more a strike fast and punch really, really hard also run more than you shoot" I really lost my brother to the side of guns.

"wouldn't running while gunning make your weapon really inaccurate"

"we managed" was Ichika's simple reply "anyways this works great with an I.S. with it being such a big target and us not wanting to get hit by an I.S., I mean seriously there weapons were designed to take down other I.S. if a human gets hit by that we'd get splattered all over the wall" that's a disturbing thought even more so he speaks about it so casually

"sounds like you have a personal experience" said the scientist

"I don't want to talk about it…" that's cause for concern "oh crap Kazuma's pinned down!"

* * *

**Kazuma POV**

Well this sucks…this sucks a whole freaking lot. Yeah apparently her lance had an internal Gatling gun and now I'm pinned down behind rapidly deteriorating cover, I feel like I'm on the ARK again! I'm so screwed not to mention she got a few more hits on me and I'm a little bruised. But then something happened my nano sword and marking turned red and I felt like…

_Adrenaline boost applied, you're invincible!_

_Speed boost applied, go use it!_

_Double Health buff applied, don't waste it!_

_Metabolism boost on the way!_

_Your weapons been upgraded,_ not quite sure how I felt that last one.

Basically a I felt a whole lot better Then I shot out of cover at crazy speed that even surprised myself, but no time to think about that, there's a hot girl piloting a mechanized fan service robot suit and is shooting at me got to focus. The bullets were easy to dodge, I was always pretty good at dodging bullets both figuratively and literally, but this was different it was like I could see where the bullets were going to hit, like my combat intuition went into overload and I could see it with my eyes. I moved my way directly through the hail of bullets dodging all of them and eventually got close enough to strike, I must have been moving faster than I thought because the look on her face was priceless.

I swung my sword which now had red wisps of energy coming out of it and apparently it really did gain a damage boost because even when she blocked her shields flared and she was shot back into a few containers kicking up a bunch of dust, but I wasn't done I charged in but before I could strike her lance came down but then I did something that surprised even myself in a split second I deconstructed my sword caught the damn thing! One handed to, man I thought I was surprised when I blocked the first I.S.'s sword with my machete! She looked just as surprised as I was. So just going with it I used my other fist to hit her in the gut sending her flying back even more before running up and doing a roundhouse (roadhouse ;p) sending her flying back farther. Holy crap I have her on the ropes, when the hell did this happen? First she had me pinned down and now thirty seconds later I'm kicking ass, not that I'm not happy that this is happening, but still really weird.

I drew out my sword and charged again and struck before she was able to block and her I.S. deactivated I guess I won. I deconstructed my sword.

"Wow that was impressive" said the girl …Tatenashi I think, and know I realize I fought an opponent without knowing her name…oh well no room for politeness on the battlefield. "not many people are able to beat me in a duel before"

"What can I say" I said with a cocky smirk "I'm just a totally awesome bastard"

"You are an interesting one" she said "Well, I'll keep my eye on you Kazu-kun" seriously where the hell did she pull that from.

We went back to our respective staging zones also my markings turned back to a light blue and…holy crap I hurt like hell. I'm tired, and hurt all over but I made it to the staging area and walked in "I feel like shit" I said bluntly.

"You look like it too" said boss

"oh you're freaking hilarious you know that"

"Anyways why did you glow red all of a sudden"

"I can answer that" said the scientist "you activated a stage I call overdrive basically all your sense reflexes and stamina along with your nano based weaponry get a major boost for a limited amount of time, but as you can see when it goes away the crash is rather unpleasant, it's recommended for last resort usage"

"That's one way of putting it" I said grimacing "why the hell did it activate then, anyways?"

"It can only be activated if the body is under a great deal of mental and physical stress" said the scientist "put into laymans terms it means you have feel like you're totally screwed"

"Makes sense" I commented before groaning "still feel like shit though"

"Hmm maybe we should take a break for lunch, I want the next match to be a two on two, but you probably need time to rest" my stomach growled…loudly "and eat apparently, plus I need some time prepare new weapons for you guys" the guy looked at me then "Kazuma, Ichika tells me you have a specialized pair of knives, could you sketch a picture?" I did so and we left to go to Chang's stand also Katze was apparently waiting outside for me and promptly jumped on my shoulders. Which hurt due to be really sore.

* * *

**Madoka POV**

Me Houki and Rin were watching my brother and his friend walk to where ever they were going, Rin seemed to be trying to stare a hole into the back of my brothers head

My Brothers friend really makes me angry, he mocked the teachings of my big sister and corrupted my brother, why else would guns be his favorite weapon? Also there's a cat sitting on his shoulder…ugh…nothing about him makes sense! He's so disrespectful and off-putting, why does my brother even hang out with him? Plus all those things they said when they were in their staging room, it's like my brothers a totally different person now!

Wait is that Charlotte? Why is she walking up to them?

**Ichika POV**

My combat intuition went off...yep…Madoka, Houki, and Rin , are following us oh wait there's a fourth one hm… this one has some bad intent with it… I'll figure it out later. Me and Kazuma are walking to Chang's stand, but along the way we heard a familiar voice "Umm…hello guys…" we turned to find Charl standing behind us

"Hey Charl." We greeted casually

"I was wondering if I could join you for lunch"

"Sure!" said Kazuma

"You don't even need ask" I replied with a smile

"Really" she said obviously happy "it's not weird or anything"

"You're a good friend of ours" I explained "it'd be weird if you didn't" and all three of us took off walking, Katze didn't count because he was more riding on Kazuma then actually walking after about fifteen minutes of walking we found Changs stand "Hey Chang!" I greeted

"Hey Ichika" he greeted casually then saw Charl "So…when did you get a girlfriend" this again!? Charl blushed, and Kazuma was laughing his ass off.

"But..I…he..we're not…" stuttered out Charl, you'd think she be use to this by know wouldn't you, I am.

"She's not my girlfriend" I said in annoyed tone, even though these guys are not brothers by blood, they seem to give me a hard enough time.

"Haha, I know Kazuma told me about it when he ate here by himself once" replied Chang, I turn to Kazuma

"You are such a bastard"

"I know" he replied with a smirk

"So why does the bastard over here look like shit?" said Chang, I don't know if you noticed but resistance members are not known for politeness.

"Doing some I.S. testing" I replied

"I thought only girls could fly those things?"

"That's true" I answered "we just get some specialized gear and see if we survive or not, and we're still alive so far"

"Huh" said Chang "there's a title for people you get in as much trouble as you two its Zǐdàn yòu'ěr" he just called us 'bullet bait' in Chinese, both me and Kazuma understood that.

"Oh yeah well you're a Gǒu shǐ tóu" and Kazuma just called him a shit head, the next few minutes were full of these two swearing at each other in other languages they were finishing up the Russian swear vocabulary before I stopped them.

"well that was a fun conversation" said Chang

"Yep" agreed Kazuma

"All you guys did was swear at each other in five different languages" I pointed out.

"Still one of the better recent conversations I had" said Chang as he handed out our food "Well here's something for Kazuma's injuries" then without warning he whipped a syringe and injected Kazuma with the contents who reflexively pulled back almost knocking over his food.

"Dude what the hell?" he protested

"it's metabolism boost." said Chang "Me and some of our other brothers managed smuggle ARK gear and are storing it with me,

"What kind of gear?" I asked curious

"Just some random things, weapons, attachments, some kevlar vests, ammo some of the gear that comes with the class kits" said Chang off-handily who then paused and looked at Charl "She's not going to tell anyone, right?" Charl got nervous and shook her head furiously "alright good because I'm pretty sure most of this is contraband"

"It is" I answered "how to hell did you get this past U.N. security?"

"We smuggled this crap around the ARK all the time and that place the supposedly has the best security system money could buy" boasted Chang "given that some of it was probably broken down, but still."

"Are you sure this is a metabolism boost" asked Kazuma "I don't feel any- whoa wait there we go, yeah that's a metabolism boost alright, also boss I smuggled a Gerund into my apartment"

"Did everyone in the resistance smuggle a weapon out?" I asked

"Probably" said Chang "so how long are we going to pretend that we're not being stared at by the four girls behind those corners?"

"I know" said Kazuma "I haven't been stared at this intensely since I had to deal with a security sniper on the ARK"

"the 'boom launcher' one?" asked Chang

"You know about that?"

"Everyone heard about the crazy bastard who launched himself into the air on a container door using satchel charges" Replied Chang "anyways it's rude to stare you should come out…and maybe buy something" great advertising Chang…this is sarcasm. Instead of coming out they backed away a little but the fourth one came out it was that silver/gray haired girl and she had a hostile look on her face.

"Ichika Orimura!" she said "I will not accept that you are her sister, someone like you can't possibly be someone important to her" the hell is this about?

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"I am Laura Bodewig" she said "Cadet representative from Germany" I thought the accent was familiar. Anyways what is with her? Oh wait now I remember, Chifuyu told me that she went Germany to train some I.S. military unit, she must have made an impression on this girl. She's probably pissed because Chifuyu had regret over what happened to me and she made a face that-

***slap***

And she slaps me alright time to get down to business "I guess break time is over" I said "lets get back to the fight"

* * *

**And premature end, I know I'm sorry this took so long I've been working on other crap went to work on a farm to earn money then there's school.**

**I wanted this to go longer but I kept getting stuck also by computer has been having a failure to go to standby mode lately and I have to restart and lose all my unsaved work. There is a part in this chapter that was rewritten five times!**


End file.
